Water Plus Fire Equals Romance?
by Death by Damnation
Summary: Apollo watched as his love interest for the last one or two years or so get ready to give his heart to her, only to watch as it shattered in Percy's face, seeing her pinned against that tree, but who will pick up the pieces? ADOPTED FROM MUSICISMYHERO
1. How could you?

Keen aurulent eyes stared down into the darkened basin of water, the tarnished gold of the tub decorated ornately, holding vivid images of another place, down in the hills of Long Island, hidden by the protection of a pine tree and it's guardian. Outrage and disgust colored his features, mind churning violently behind the ochre orbs and alluringly thin, yet strong features of the god.

It was an odd sight really, seeing such an attractive face painted with such vehement disdain and hatred, an even stranger sight to the gods and goddesses that knew the man. The god leaned back in his golden throne, bringing a hand up to the bridge of his nose, pinching gently as an expression of resignation warmed over his face. He rolled the wire frames of his sunglasses contemplatively between his fingers, bringing his hand over his mouth as he leaned forward once more, staring into the images that rippled silently in the wide basin.

He glanced over the demigods features, the slightly long mop of hair that barely brushed over his red tipped ears, the shock of white that peaked out from the dark sable locks. His bright eyes fluttering nervously around the room as he held the small velvet box tightly in his flexing hands.

A sudden flash of jealousy and sadness came over him as he watched the man flip open the box once more, forcing him to pull back from the images, a scowl etched over his face.

Apollo's fascination with the godling wasn't something that the god liked to admit, he wanted to say that it was Aphrodite's fault, but the god knew she didn't work that way. Of course the sun god hadn't immediately gained this intense attraction to the man immediately, no it started when the boy had walked into the throne room with Zeus's master bolt and boldly claimed he had not stolen the weapon, was where that inkling of curiosity came from, and over the next five or so years, Apollo didn't know, being millenia's old did that to a person's sense of time, it spread. The young godling had done so much in the past years, continuing to do so as the years came by, and he had been the first in a long time that had caught his interest like this, then again, he had caught the interest of many other gods though.

The god couldn't help that feeling of jealousy that came up in his chest every time he saw the man with Annabeth. Apollo of course didn't have anything against Annabeth herself, no, just what she had; until three months ago that is, when some dark haired, blue eyed seventeen year old demigod from Aphrodite's cabin came into the picture.

That's when Apollo began to pay Percy himself visits, nothing much, just coming down to the beach at night and absently talking with the boy, that's all. Really Apollo didn't mind, he liked talking with Percy, the boy, however slightly awkward the eighteen year old was, he was still pretty intelligent, excellent warrior too. Percy had been wary at first, wondering what the god could possibly want, but after a couple weeks, the godling began to notice that Apollo never asked him for anything. The one time that Percy asked why, Apollo told him, "Gods and Goddesses are people too, we crave companionship and friends just like everyone else, contrary to the popular belief. And I'd like to talk to someone without talking about Olympian level bullshit spewing out of their mouth. Plus you make good talk, you are the only dude I can think of that won't sit there and just gape at me, barely saying anything because you are afraid I'll toss you into the sun or something like that. See, you my good friend, don't take my bullshit, aren't afraid to speak your mind if I say something you don't like. That's what I want, someone who can joke around with me, besides Hermes of course, but he's busy and shit."

Percy saw his point, nodding his head in agreement, so the demigod let him continue, and they would just sit around, talking with the god comfortably every other night; laying under the trees next to the lake, talking about everyday things, sometimes for hours on end until dawn began to call, and Apollo had to go, but that was only on Sundays. Percy would talk to Apollo about what happened that day, new campers, though he rarely ever spoke about Annabeth, he could sense that the Olympian would get irritated, and in return, Apollo would talk to Percy about his sister, the fights the Olympians would have during meetings, and the common narcissistic comments here and there. It was nice... But Apollo knew that soon might be over, with what was planned to happen tonight.

Apollo rubbed at his eyes once more, resting his chin in his hands as he watched Poseidon's son jog out of his cabin towards the lake, the small velvet box in hand.

**.**:~*~:**.**

Percy nervously fiddled with the shield watch Tyson had given him, a nervous habit he had picked up in the past couple of months, as he stared down at the curved sapphire velvet box in his hands. Anxiously he sent a glance down over to the clock on his bedside table, toying with the idea of going down to the lake early to meet Annabeth. The demigod sighed, letting his shoulders sag as he tried to ease the nerves that were slowly building up. He looked back down to the box and simply stared at it for a couple minutes, thinking over the many scenarios that were popping up in his head.

His fingertips paused their drumming on the box, trembling over the brim of the ring box in trepidation; carefully, his fingernails eased underneath the lid and watched it snap open to reveal the ring sitting innocently on the white silk cushion. The band was light reflective silver, engraved with owls and olive branches; a smoky gray pearl was set into the top of the band with the silver curling around it like ivy.

Percy sent another glance at the clock, the mental debate in his head winning out with the argument of, "Screw it, the sooner I get this done, the sooner I can get rid of these stupid nerves. It's Seven Thirty and I am supposed to meet her in half an hour, maybe the lake will help me think.", and slipped the box into his pocket.

Percy stood up, smoothing down his camp shirt, best thing ever to propose in right? and beginning his walk, which turned into a jog as his anxiety began to get the better of him. He ran through the shortcut in the woods where he told Annabeth to meet him, feet pounding down onto the forest floor. He slowed down as he neared the edge of the forest, the back of his neck clammy with tension, ears twitching as he heard two voices, giggling and talking quietly to each other... before he recognized the voice, was that Annabeth?

Softly, he tiptoed behind a tree close to where the voices were coming from, and peaked around the tree, trying to get a glimpse of what was happening. Percy fell still, muscles tensing and fingers clutching to the tree, scratching over the wood hard enough to leave marks.

The demigod furrowed his eyebrows and swallowed heavily, trying to rid the pressure that was rising up in his throat as tears stung at the back of his eyes.

He shut his eyes as whimpers and gasps rolled out of her, arms tossed lazily around the guys shoulders and head tipped back as he pushed her up against the tree, picking her legs up and wrapping them around his waist; hands were wandering up her shirt and hips pushing forward into Annabeth.

Then anger bubbled up inside him, pushing up past that lump in his throat, and then the gears in his head clicked into place, spurring him into action.

The first words that came out of his mouth, coated in vitriol and confusion were, "How could you?"

The two jumped apart, the man twisting around to stare wide eyed at Percy as Annabeth scrambled to pull down her shirt, wiping silently at her mouth as she gave this moonish, guilty stare, swallowing as Percy's glare boiled furiously, his eyes dark and churning violently behind his cyan iris's.

The three stood in silence for a long moment, Annabeth frozen still as she watched the humid air around Percy simmer, the temperature rising significantly from it's cool surroundings.

Eyes still trained on Annabeth, he reached into his pocket, pulling out the velvet box and growling, "How could you?"

He flicked open the box, exposing the slim band of silver, his hands shaking with fury as the two gaped at the ring; mechanically he looked down at the box, and dropped it.

Annabeth stuttered, stumbling over her words as her hazy eyes flickered back down to the box, "P-Percy, I can-"

The hero let out a soft, chilling laugh, shaking his head as he turned his gaze down to the box, and the silvery band, stating hollowly, "You know what? I don't want to hear your fucking excuses, go take whatever bullshit you are about to tell me, and shove it. I'm not taking this, you have been acting weird for the past months, how in tartarus I didn't notice it, I will never know. Don't talk to me, I don't... Just don't talk to me."

Percy let out a vicious growl, expression turning harder as he watched Annabeth gape silently, mouth opening and closing as she struggled to find words, "You know what I don't understand? I gave you my everything, one of the reasons I gave up being a god was you, you were my fucking anchor in the River of Styx, why would you throw that away, I would have happily spent the rest of my life with you, but no, that's not enough apparently. If you didn't want me anymore, why didn't you just break up with me, instead of leading me on? It's fucking ridiculous."

With that, he turned on his heel, legs carrying him in full strides across the sand, mind swimming in the toxic whirlpool of thoughts that were sloshing around in his head. His hand flexing angrily and inching near his pocket where riptide was resting securely in.

**.**:~*~:**.**

Apollo had watched through the basin, fingers and knuckles white as he clenched them tightly around the arms of his throne, eyes burning with rage and power. The fury rolled off the sun god in a thick unearthly heat, a deep hiss down low in his throat as he watched Annabeth stare unthinkingly after the fuming demigod. The gold in his eyes had engulfed his iris's, burning past into his sclera and pupils, smoldering with a white hot anger. Enraged thoughts and snarls made their way past his lips, shattering a glass fixture hanging ornately off the high ceiling of the room as he let out a particularly angered shout.

The god froze, eyes shutting closed as he took a deep shuddering breath; almost like he was rebooting and wiping clean his memories. He held it for a minute, brow creased finely as his expression twitched, body strung taut and restless. Apollo released the breath, posture slouching and shoulders shaking as he struggled to regain control of his rampant emotions.

A slim, manicured hand rested itself onto his shoulder, squeezing gently as to draw the god out of his reverie. Carefully, the owner of the hand took Apollo's chin in her fingertips, forcing the God to face her.

Aphrodite sat herself down onto the arm of his throne, crossing her legs and speaking quietly, "Apollo, calm yourself, now."

Apollo begrudgingly did so, though bordering on the edge of seething still, before inquiring roughly, "What do you want Aphrodite?"

The goddess smiled sweetly, hair shifting from the pale curled locks that framed her face, to dark, wildly messy hair, Apollo could have sworn he saw a streak of white somewhere in there.

She chuckled softly, lips pulling into a warm smirk, chiming saccharinely to the fuming Sun God, "You and I both know what I am here for, and it's not me."

Apollo turned away, latching his gaze back onto the rippling water of the basin, staying in silence for a long moment, before growling, "I don't get it... Why? Why in all that makes sense, would she do that?"

Aphrodite leaned forward, eyes flickering over the image quietly before answering, "It'll all make sense later Apollo, but for now, you need to go."

The sun god tore his gaze from the portal, eyes narrowing at Aphrodite, "You know something don't you. Something about why Annabeth cheated on Percy."

The goddess smiled benignly, her gaze amused and full of laughter, "Of course I do, I am the goddess of love. Right now, I am not allowed to tell, I'm bound by the River of Styx."

Apollo glowered at her, his eyes now but a darkened dull yellow, contained to his iris's, before standing up and swatting his hand through the water and walking towards the door.

Abruptly, he stopped, and cocked his head over towards Aphrodite, "You better not be meddling and force my hand, I never intended to act on this."

All the goddess did was smile once more, shooing the god away with a smile. With that, Apollo disintegrated into a dark gold mist, blowing away out of the doorway and down towards the bay.

Aphrodite gazed lazily after the god, gliding over towards her ivory throne and sitting down, her eyes cunning as a smile graced her lips once more. She began humming to herself as she pulled out a pocket mirror, and blew softly on the powder cake that laid opposite of the mirror. With that, the powder engulfed her, leaving behind a fine layer of makeup in its wake.

**.**:~*~:**.**

Pale vapored wisps twisted airily through the tree branches of the forest, searching out their companions on the bay of the lake. The golden flashes of mist gave careful fleeting glimpses to the wood nymphs and creatures in the forest, before it paused at the tree line, hovering there uncertainly, it's entirety forming a haloed shadow of gold dust, outlining the vague shape of a man.

Apollo trailed his eyes after the teenager, curiosity filling him as he watched the demigod pace back and forth, clutching a pen in his hand as he ran a hand through his disheveled locks. Percy let out a distressed little groan, angrily rocking back and forth on his heels, tossing a wild look over his shoulder towards the bay, as if debating whether or not to just dive in and swim down to the bottom.

Anxiously, he ran a hand down his face, holding it there as he struggled to control his ragged breathing, taking in uneven harsh breaths and clutching back at his hair, an out of breath sob slipping out. Percy let his arms tremble wildly against his head, rocking his entire body back and forth before ripping his hands away and letting a rough scream tear from his throat, the water at the bay churning violently, its tide rolling up closer towards Percy. He uncapped riptide, launching the sword a couple feet into the ground in front of him with a cracked scream, voice stuttered with hiccups and inhalations. He stumbled slightly, knees shaking as he stared hollowly at the sword, breath coming in short tattered strokes, fingers absently fiddling with the pen cap.

Slowly, he raised his arm, about to launch the pen cap over into the churning pit of the bay, anger overwhelmed by the shock. At that point, Apollo stepped out from behind the brush, body solidifying as his hand slipped around Percy's wrist. Immediately, the godling seized, body jerking and legs flailing against the god, a hoarse scream leaving his throat as Apollo pulled Percy against his chest. The sun god grunted as Percy's fist clipped his chin, coming back down to knock him against the head. Carefully, Apollo pulled Percy's resisting limbs back into place, curling the godling against him as to keep him from hurting himself.

Apollo could hear the hoofbeats behind him and Dionysius's rough voice as Apollo fought to keep the demigod from escaping his arms, and honestly, he couldn't give a flying fuck about it right now.

"Percy! Percy you need to calm down!", Apollo hissed, fists clutching into the back of Percy's shirt.

In return, Percy let out more incoherent shrieks and screeches, pounding his fists against Apollo's chest, attempting to twist his body out of the god's arms.

Apollo had honestly no idea what he was doing when he did this, it was a sort of heat of the moment thing, and by gods it was one of the best decisions he had ever made, regardless of consequences. He pried Percy's jaw into his hands, and smashed his lips to the demigods, pulling one arm tightly around his waist and held his breath as his mind short circuited.

Adrenaline ran up Percy's spine, curling like smoke in his brain, before it got sucked away, crashing in like ice cold water. His head span for a moment as he froze, trying to figure out who in tartarus was kissing him, and why the hell it felt so good.

It wasn't the best first kiss, but they'll be damned if it wasn't fucking amazing, it was heady and warm, they could feel the slight scrape of teeth through their lips; the slight moistness to their lips was downright intoxicating and it took them a moment to process everything.

Percy's knees buckled under him, Apollo taking advantage of that, tipped him backwards, curving his body against his, the gods other hand coming up and cupping the back of the godlings neck. Percy let out a breathy gasp into the kiss, his arm coming up to drape over Apollo's shoulder, brain blanking out for except brief flickering images and pleasured signals tingling up his spine.

Apollo pulled away slowly, his lips lingering and his breathing slightly erratic as he found himself staring down at Percy, mind rushing and high off of the feeling of demigods lips. Percy himself was still hanging onto Apollo, both arms wrapped around the gods neck and back arched against Apollo's body as the god unconsciously tightened his arm around his waist.

Dionysius's sharp voice barked out, "Apollo!"

The god quickly shifted his gaze over to Dionysius, eyes glowing as he unconsciously shifted Percy to his side, glaring protectively at the wine god, before he dissolved into a mist, pulling the demigod along with him.

**.**:~*~:**.**

Apollo's mind rushed past him as he darted around the east coast, before settling down in front of an apartment in Manhattan. He had his arms snaked firmly around Percy's abdomen, hands resting on his ribs, carefully gripping the godlings sides gently. Apollo stared at the ground in front of him, mind taking in everything, the feel of the hot night air, the softness of Percy's sides, and how the muscle glided smoothly beneath his hands, tensing and untensing uncertainly.

"Apollo?"

The god stiffened, before letting go reluctantly, arms falling away to his sides as he backed away from Percy. His eyes were trained on the ground, afraid to look up at the demigod; it was funny, he could face hydras and not break a sweat, he could go toe to toe with the strongest of warriors, but he clammed up at facing Percy Jackson.

"Apollo..."

Swallowing, the god slowly brought his gaze level with the son of Poseidon, nervously shoving his hands into the pockets of his windbreaker. He clutched his hands into the cloth of his pockets, looking away at once when Percy raised his brows. He shifted his weight onto the other foot, scraping at the ground with his shoe instead of looking him in the eye. Internally he groaned, it was like he was a fucking lovesick teenage girl, it was ridiculous.

Apollo tipped his head back, scrubbing vigorously at his face, turning back to stare at Percy morosely, "Percy... I just..."

Percy raised a brow, staring intently at Apollo, "You just what? Apollo... You just what?"

The god took a deep breath before looking at Percy, "Look, Perce, I know you are confused, and-and fuck, I am too, everything is moving so fast and just... fuck I don't know."

The demigod stared him, before questioning, "Wait... The great Apollo doesn't know something?"

Apollo chuckled weakly, letting out a shaky breath as he looked away, "Shut up..."

Percy let a weak smile come onto his face as they slipped into a familiar banter, knees still slightly weak. They both stood in front of Percy's apartment, standing in silence, the background noise of the city filling in the space.

Percy sighed, uncertain in the continued silence as he ducked his head, rubbing at the back of his neck.

The demigod let the smile slip, a jaded look replacing it, showing the nights toll on his normally youthful features, "Look... Apollo, so much has happened tonight, and... I am just so tired right now, I don't really trust myself to make any decisions right now. Give me some time. I-I just need to think. Okay?"

Apollo looked a little crestfallen, but nodded in acceptance, eyes flickering from the ground and back to Percy.

"Percy...", Apollo paused, floundering for words, before swallowing, "Goodnight."

The godling smiled, waving weakly as he walked up the steps of his apartment, before he stopped and turned on his heel, "Apollo!"

The god turned around, holding his breath as he stared at Percy, "... Yeah?"

Percy held his hand on the door handle, looking speculatively at Apollo before looking away and sighing, "Look, Apollo... I-I'll come to you when I am ready, just... just be patient."

The god gave him a wide smile, mood turning deliriously happy, "Of course, no problem! No problem at all!"

Percy stared at the god for a moment, before letting out a quiet chuckle, his lips quirking upwards, "You are such a fucking dope, you know that?"

Apollo only beamed brighter at him, waving at him once more before he dissolved, leaving Percy alone on the apartment steep.

**.**:~*~:**.**

Authors Note: Hello everyone! It's been such a long time since I updated, and for that I apologize, but summer break is on for me! So I will have much more time, again I apologize, I posted that note two weeks ago, but I just got finished up with finals, had all this homework and studying to do. I hope you enjoyed!

{Also, cookie to whoever can catch what I am going to weave into this story! Message it to me if you think you know, I'd rather not have you spoil it for the others}


	2. Did I just squeak!

Percy paced distractedly across the tiled floor of the kitchen in his apartment, popping another blue jellybean into his mouth. Sally Jackson watched her son pace restlessly, amused, her lips pulled into a half smile as she sipped at the coffee in her hands, only to stop and grimace as she set the cup down and ripped open another pack of sweetener. As Sally sat in practically innate bliss as she stirred her now light brown liquid, her son simmered in his nervous inner turmoil, gnashing his teeth against the nearly disintegrated sugar capsule of gel.

_"It's been three days since... Nevermind that, but... what should I do about Apollo? It has been three days since he..."_, Percy's cheeks flushed a pale, nearly unnoticeable,pink, though it was still there, _"K-kissed me... there! I said it! Well thought it... But whatever, why did he kiss me? Did he want more? Do I want more?_"  
Percy stopped and slumped down into the chair across from his mother, running a hand through his messy hair,_ "Oh my Gods... I am falling in love with Apollo... The flipping Sun God himself."_

Percy groaned and slammed his head onto the table, crossing his arms over his head.

He closed his eyes and remembered how Apollo's lips felt against his, blushing faintly,_ "Did he really mean to kiss me? He can't have... But what about the look he gave me before he left... Does he?"_

His thoughts were interrupted as a delicate, soft sounding knock was heard from the door.

He raised his head from the table and looked at his mother confusedly, "Isn't Paul off at that conference in London?"

Sally nodded and looked back at that door, "Were you expecting anyone Percy?"

Percy shook his head, "No, were you?"

She shook her head negatively, she set her coffee mug down and rose from her seat. Percy followed after his mother and leaned against the wall in the entryway.

Sally opened the door and stood to the side, inclining her head at the woman in front of her, "Lady Aphrodite, may I ask what requires your presence here?"

Sally smiled warmly at the woman in front of her, Aphrodite mused, "Smart woman, no wonder Poseidon picked you, such a beautiful facial structure too."

Aphrodite brushed her glossy red fingertips against Sally's cheek, tilting her chin upwards to the light, "Nice lipstick shade too, though I would try a darker shade of pink hun, that would do wonderful with your complexion."

Sally blinked and laughed lightly, "Thank you, here, come in, I just made some blue cookies."

The Goddess beamed brightly, "No problem dear, and thank you, though I am curious, why blue?"

Sally grinned, "I'll tell you over cookies, would you like anything to drink Milady?"

"Water is fine, thank you for offering.", Aphrodite smiled and brushed back a strand of dark fiery red hair, she pushed the large lensed sunglasses onto the top of her head head and walked into the house, the pale sun-washed pink summer dress flowed around her shapely figure and blew out behind her at her pace as she strode forward purposefully, her gem encrusted sandals clicking across the tiled floor of the entryway.

She stopped in front of Percy, and clapping her hands in front of her, "Oh, Percy, look at you, you have grown out so much from the last time I saw you, mind you, that was in a dark limo and you were 13, but really, the camp regiment for exercise has done miracles on your body, I mean look at that muscle! And your face too, dear you have a face that would make girls fall to their knees, you look so much like your father, though you have your mother's cheek bones, good thing too, I personally think that higher cheekbones work better on your face rather than your fathers lower ones. The hair too, makes you look like a surfer, no wonder Apollo has the hots for you..."

She had murmured the last part, and by the time she was done, his face had gone a glowing scarlet, until he caught the last part, "Wait, what?"

She waved him off and walked past him and into the house, her face perfectly schooled into a flawless smile.

They all sat around the table, a plate of blue cookies in the center, each a cup in their hands.

Aphrodite set her mug on the table and looked at Percy, stating rather bluntly, "You need to do something about Apollo."

Percy nearly choked on his drink, and set his cup down, looking down interestedly at the tiled floor, "What about him..."

Percy contained a blush, he knew he was in love with the Sun god... not that he was ever going to admit it...

"Apollo has been in love with you for the past two years, and when he finally acted on it, he runs away with his tail between his legs. He has been moping around non-stop, and it is freaking out the Olympians, even Artemis, and you know how she is. I want you to drag you cute little butt up there, and set him straight. Do not give me that look, I am the Goddess of Love, of course I know, I'm not stupid, unlike what many think. Do not think I am just putting you two together because you look cute, each person is born with love, and it grows on other people who are compatible. I am only here to encourage it, like the other gods and goddesses, they each can control something, but they can never fully contain it."

Percy jaw dropped, and stared at her.

Aphrodite chuckled, "Close your jaw hun, it may be a bit cute on you, but it is rather rude."

She tapped his jaw shut with her pointer finger, pulling Percy out of his stunned moment.

She abruptly looked at Sally who was barely containing a laugh, "Sally, I'm going to borrow his for a bit so our dear Sun will quit looking like a kicked puppy and make people suspicious at how dull the sun is in the beginning of August. But! I will be back, I want to hear that story about those blue cookies."

Aphrodite tugged Percy up from his seat and waved happily at Sally as she disappeared in a breeze of rose petals.  
Olympus

* * *

Aphrodite left Percy standing dazed in the grass among the row of palaces. After a few moments, Percy gathered his thoughts and he began heading towards the pure gold palace, shining reflectively in the morning sun.

Percy tentatively knocked on the door, picking nervously at the hem of his shirt as he waited for the door to open.

Percy jumped and yelped as the door was yanked open, a bright glowing blush spreading across his face,_ "Did I just squeak?"_

Apollo stood there, wearing nothing but black sweatpants that hung low on his hips, leaning up against the doorway, yawning.

Percy blushed harder and averted his gaze to the top of the doorway, his face flaming.

Apollo straightened up as he became more conscious, he ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair, "Percy?"

Percy tried to open his mouth but he could barely form a coherent sentence as he tried to keep his mind from wondering.

Apollo stuttered frantically, "H-Hey, if it's about the kiss, I'm sorry, I mean it was too soon, right? Right! I-"

Percy squeaked, "Apollo! The kiss was fine but your- kinda, um..."

Apollo's face broke into a grin, "Really! You mean-, wait, I'm what?"

Percy blushed harder and gestured weakly to Apollo's body, who looked down and swore in greek.

He turned darted back into the palace, he heard a soft crash and Apollo swore, "Son of a Gorgon!"

Percy smiled weakly, as he heard the god scramble around the palace, he heard footsteps and Apollo came back into view, only now dressed in a red t-shirt.

Apollo motioned into the house, "Come in, come in..."

Percy carefully walked past Apollo, his face now a pale pink, picking fervently at the hem of his shirt.

Once they were sitting down in from the of shrine inside of the temple outside on cushions.

Apollo coughed awkwardly, "So..."

Percy blushed, "So..."

Apollo abruptly began babbling, nearly incoherently, waving his hands around in front of him.

Percy blinked and snapped his fingers, "Apollo..."

He continued on, "Apollo!"

Percy sighed as the sun god continued stammering, he wrapped his hands around his wrists and pulled Apollo forward. Percy pushed his lips to the sun gods, silencing him effectively.

Apollo opened his mouth in surprise, his blue eyes wide, "Mmpf!"

Percy took advantage of that, pushing his between Apollo's lips. Apollo blushed, relaxing slightly and pushing his tongue back against Percy's. Apollo, slid his wrists out of his grasp, wrapping his own wrist around Percy's. He leaned forward, taking control of the kiss and deepening the kiss. He pushed Percy against the floor, pinning his arms against his chest.

Percy moaned lightly into the kiss, pressing his own body against Apollos naturally heated body.

Apollo broke off the kiss, gasping for air, Percy gasped shallowly for air, his breath mingling with Apollo's.

The sun god smirked down at the blushing son of Poseidon, "Maybe we should actually have a first date before we do any more of this?"

Percy nodded breathlessly, "I'd love too..."

Apollo laughed and landed a kiss firmly on Percy's partially swollen lips.

* * *

**Review Section:**

**Okay, so I forgot to mention last chapter to click the pretty blue button at the bottom, wait, is it just google chrome that has that shiny new bonny blue cover for the review button, or is that just the site? Anywho~ (Canada!~) (Review if you get the reference) Kay, so all the people who have favourited me and or story alerted, if you want to check if I updated without checking your email, you can favorite it and go check on your profile, because the most recently updated shows at the top, that's what I do *Shrugs***

**samijackson: you're welcome, I was glad to have taken up the story**

**Corpse Blood: Thank you~ I am currently working on the third chapter as we type, and thank you for checking out my other stories too~**

**xMikiferx: Just did it as we speak**

**Cookies for you three! Thank you for the reviews, now, You people out there, review please~**


	3. How hard are you hitting the happy juice

Apollo was literally beaming, like a full on glow around his body that the gods were almost sure was sparkling. To be frank, it freaked them out...

Artemis walked warily into the room, her eyes narrowing at her brothers near psychotic phase.

Apollo grinned at his sister as he spotted her, "Artie!"

The blonde pounced on the 12 year old goddess, wrapping his arms so tight around the moon goddess, that if she wasn't immortal, she would have suffocated.

She hissed "Get. Off. Me. You. Idiot!"

Apollo ignored her demand and did something so daring and stupefying, many gods and goddesses jaws dropped.

The 18 year old god kissed the red-haired 12 year old square on the cheek.

Apollo laughed and dodged the enraged Goddess' elbow, "Μπορείτε βρώμικο κρετίνος! Πώς τολμάς!", Artemis screeched.

He danced out of her range and bumped into Hermes, stumbling for a moment until he found his footing.

He then waved ecstatically with his full arm at the jack of all trades, "Hi Hermes!"

They ignored Artemis as she let out an enraged yell, struggling against the gods and goddesses holding her back.

Hermes grinned back and cheered, "Yay! Mopey Apollo is gone! But what in the Hades are you so happy about, I mean, you kissed Artemis."

Apollo tilted his head slightly, "Nooothing~"

Hermes set his hands down on Apollos shoulders and looked him in the eye, "Apollo, how hard have you been hitting the happy juice?"

Apollo laughed, "I haven't been drinking Hermes."

Hermes raised a brow, "Really? How many fingers am I holding up?"

Hermes held up three fingers, and Apollo rolled his eyes, "Three."

The god of trickery slapped him over the shoulder, "Yup, he is drunk, he can actually count!"

Apollo shrugged Hermes hand off his shoulder and spotted everyone else.

He took a deep breath and grinned maniacally, "Hi Zeus! Hi Poseidon! Hi Hera! Hi Hephaestus! Hi Aphrodite! Hi Dionysus! Hi Ares! Hi Demeter!"

He waved ecstatically at everyone, then turned to the fireplace and waved, "Hi Hestia!"

The nine year old waved back genially. In the water bubble next to Hestia, a high pitched moo rang out, the Ophiotaurus did a small backflip in her tank, "Oh, hi Bessie!"

The gods and goddesses stared at the nearly bouncing god as he spun in a circle, humming to an off beat tune.

* * *

Apollo sat in a daze for the rest of the meeting, his chin set resting on his fist. Never paying attention to the bickering surrounding him, dodging lightning bolts, waves of sea water, flocks of owls, and flying lethal high heels accordingly if they ricocheted in his direction. Apollo imatiently checked his watch, tapping his foot.

Acting like a schoolboy, he raised his hand and waved it around wildly, "Oh oh! Me, pick me!"

Zeus sighed and rubbed at the bridge of his nose, "Yes... Apollo?"

Apollo looked around at everyone before pointing at himself, grinning at Zeus's stiff nod.

"Can I go? We know there isn't anything left that is important if you and Poseidon are arguing about who Mother Rhea loved best."

Zeus growled, "Fine. Meeting dismissed. We'll continue tomorrow."

Apollo grinned and shot out of his seat to the door, disappearing into a gold mist in front of it.

After a moment of silence, Aphrodite voiced, "seriously, why do we head to the door when we can just do that from our thrones?"

Everyone blinked and looked at each other as Aphrodite vanished in a storm of rose petals.

* * *

Apollo pulled on the tight red skinny jeans up into his hips, looping a black studded belt through the belt loops and buckling it loosely around his hips. Apollo pulled a white button up dress shirt, rolling up the cuffs to his elbows. He pulled a black vest over his shoulders and buttoned it up neatly.

He was loosening the red rectangular tie around his neck as he walked through the door, only to bump into Aphrodite.

Aphrodite looked Apollo up and down, whistling, "Wow, look at you, you clean up nice! I was coming over to help you with your outfit, but, wow, you got that covered..."

Apollo blushed, "Hey, I know how to dress up nice!"

Aphrodite smiled dryly, "Clearly."

The god ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair, making it look windswept, "Eheh, anyway, I need to go pick up Percy, bye!"

He dodged around Aphrodite and sprinted to the candy lacquered red Maserati Spyder, sliding a pair of wire rimmed sunglasses, hopping over the side of the driver side door, inserting the keys into the ignition, and light swallowed the car completely as it drove away.

* * *

Clothes were flying across the room like a battlezone, Percy barely ducking to avoid the bombing of clothes.

Finally, Lucille held up a gray and black checkered linen sweater with a v-neckline.

She grinned nearly maniacally, "Here, put this on!"

Percy sighed and pulled the black t-shirt up over his head as Lucille threw the soft bundle of fabric at Percy.

He stood up and slid his arms through the long sleeves of the sweater over his head, "There."

Lucille nearly squealed, "Oh! You are just too cute! The shirt shows off your thin kinda lissome frame, but it also shows off the muscle you have, it has that form fitting look, but it doesn't look skin tight. You have those black skinny jeans Nico bought you right? Put those on, it'll show off your ass. Now, for your hair..."

The daughter of Aphrodite grabbed a canister of hair cream, she said something about enhancing the natural messiness of his hair, and began rubbing the lotion like substance through his locks wildly.

She finished and stood back for a moment, musing as she crossed her arms across her chest and mused, "You know, hun, if you weren't dating a god, I would be tearing at your heels for you to date me, and you know how I am."

Percy let a light blush grace his face as he laughed, "Uh, thanks?"

Lucille rolled her eyes and threw a pair of black low tops at Percy who smirked cheekily, "So you really are a daughter of Aphrodite, with that aim with shoes, for you, high heels are a lethal weapon."

Lucille countered, "Correct, now, if you don't quit it, I will aim for you seawater filled head Kelp face."

Percy laughed as she wagged her finger at him, admonishing him like a henpecking mother.

* * *

Apollo stepped out of the Maserati Spyder nervously, fidgeting as he walked up the apartment complexes steps, pulling the sunglasses off.

As he stood hesitantly in front of the door, he was about to knock, until a blushing Percy yanked the door open and pushed a sixteen year old girl with curly red locks and sparkling cinnamon eyes out the door, "Out Lucille!"

Lucille laughed, "I'm only trying to help!"

She sidestepped him and Percy fell with a squeak into Apollo's arms, instinctively wrapping his arms around his neck.

Apollo blinked down at the blushing demigod, who had yet to remove his arms from around Apollo's neck, not that the Sun god minded...

The god gave a lopsided grin, "So... Who was that?"

As he said that, he wrapped his arms around Percy's waist, said mentioned person blushed and stuttered, "That was Lucille, she was helping me pick out my outfit and she started talking about gay sex, that's when I drew the line."

Apollo threw back his head in a laugh, leaning down slightly and kissing him soundly on the lips, he lowered his voice to a deep suave tone, "Thinking about sex already my love?"

Percy flamed a deep red, and simply buried his head into Apollo's neck, causing the God of Poetry laugh harder, "You are so cute when you are blushing!"

Apollo laced his hand through Percy's, pulling him along side him, swinging his arm happily as he walked with his hands intertwined with Percy's. He ignored the stares they were getting as he pulled the 18 year old over to the Maserati Spyder.

* * *

**Thank you for Favoriting:**

**AnaFF**  
**DreamerDreams **  
**emthereble **  
**moonlightladyshadow **  
**NikiD1233 **  
**Nucima **  
**popcorn09 **  
**samijackson **  
**The Huntress Of Artemis**  
**vicocen **  
**Warrior of Olympus**  
**xMikiferx**

**Thank you for Alerting:**

**artemis godess of hunt moon **  
**Bethy123 **  
**DreamerDreams **  
**emthereble **  
**hizmit12-waterlilly3721 **  
**jalika123 **  
**Jellie Smiff **  
**musicismyhero **  
**NikiD1233 **  
**psychocat5106 **  
**Sprody 05-14-2012**  
**TheOneThatIsAddictedToHPfics **  
**vicocen **  
**wolfgirl9710 **  
**xMikiferx**

**Thank you guys for that and now for Reviews!**

**jalika123: Ding ding ding! We have a winner, you win~ A hug from uke!Percy!**

**xMikiferx: No problem, thank you~**

**samijackson: I am glad you like the story, hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm writing the next one like, right now!~**

**Everyone, thank you for all the reviews and favorites/story alerts!**

_**NOW FOR EVERYONE SKIMMING OVER THIS PART! STOP! DROP LIKE THE BASS IN A SKRILLEX SONG! AND LISTEN!**_

**Thank you~ I am asking if you guys have any scene requests besides lemons, cause I have a plan for that, so don't worry your pretty little heads~ If you guys want anything in this story, or you have any suggestions review.**


	4. Apollo! I can undress myself!

_**WARNING: HEAVY PETTING IN THIS CHAPTER! SKIP IF UNCOMFORTABLE.**_

Percy's eyes lit up with delight, a smile gracing his lips as he felt Apollo squeezed his hand, only to squeeze back. All the colorful bright lights flashed in front of them, and the drone of children's and adults chatter filled the fair ground like a warm glow. The classic carnival music blared through several speakers around the amusement park, Percy humming absently to the upbeat tune.

Percy turned around abruptly and hugged Apollo, before kissing him chastely on the cheek, "This is amazing Apollo."

Apollo stood stunned for a moment and then hugged the ecstatic 18 year old, "You're welcome, I'm glad you are happy."

Percy smiled brightly at him, he took Apollo by the hand and led him through the amusement park after they had paid for their wristbands. Percy led them over to a rollercoaster labeled, "River Rapids"

He turned around and held both of Apollos hands and pouted, "Please? Can we, can we?"

Apollo was taken aback by how happy and childish the saviour of Olympus looked, and to be honest, it delighted him at how his eyes glistened with that shine of excitement, and how he smiled at the simplest things.

Apollo smiled and kissed him on the forehead, "Of course."

Percy hugged him once more and tugged him over to the line, holding his hand without a care, virtually ignoring all the coos coming from girls. Percy was babbling on about water conservation and how much water we use per year, Apollo was amazed he remembered this much facts without being a child of Athena. If it had been anyone else, it would have been so dry you could have gotten dehydration, but, on Percy, it was downright cute.

The rollercoaster worker called us up and seated us in the seat second to the front, locking the guard bar down around us. It was a simple bar that sat above our laps so we could hold our hands on it. He felt Percy's arm wind around his own, lacing his fingers through the gaps between his; Apollo looked over a Percy who smiled at him, leaning up slightly to kiss him on the cheek. Apollo blushed and smiled back at him, squeezing his hand as the ride started up.

Apollo watched entranced as Percy laughed when they turned corners on the ride and water sprung and sprayed them, scooting closer to Apollo each time. When the last downhill slope appeared, Apollo spied the camera and smiled.

Just as the camera came in range, Apollo leaned over and kissed Percy on the lips, smiling as the camera flashed with a click. Percy gasped as Apollo's lips left his, smiling at him as the ride came to a stop. Percy slid his hand into Apollo's again, following him off the ride to the booth parallel to the tracks. Apollo grabbed his wallet out of the shelves on the side on the ride he had put it in earlier. He pulled out five dollars and placed the leather red wallet into his pocket, placing the money onto the counter.

The woman at the booth asked, "Would you like the picture framed, in a keychain or just a print?"

Apollo requested, "Framed please."

She inserted the glossy photo into a plastic cover with a stand attached in the back, she handed the frame to them, taking the five dollar bill and smiling, "Here you go, cute photo by the way."

Apollo smiled back and took the photo, looking down at it with Percy. Their hair was floating around their face, and one of Apollo's hands was cradling Percy's chin, his lips pressed to the black haired teens. Percy had closed his eyes and was leaning into the kiss, his own hand overlapping Apollos.

Percy smiled, "Thank you miss."

The woman smirked, "You're welcome, Percy, Lord Apollo."

Percy's jaw dropped and Apollo tilted his head, "Child of Demeter?"

The woman nodded, "And Athena, my mom was a child of Athena and my father was a child of Demeter."

Apollo smiled dryly, "Of course."

She nodded, "Your secret is safe with me, in fact, I think it's cute, good bye Lord Apollo, Percy."

Apollo waved good bye and pulled Percy along to the food stands, "So... what do you want to eat?"

Percy looked around at the food stalls and his eyes brightened, "Cotton candy!"

Apollo grinned and walked over to the booth, "What kind?"

Percy responded without missing a beat, "Blue."

The god smiled and requested for the candy floss, giving the man the money instantly, despite Percy's protests that he could pay himself.

They sat down at the plastic red table, idly picking off little balls of fluff off the cotton candy. Percy pulled a tuft of cotton candy off the large mass, Apollo plucked it from his fingers and placed it on his tongue.

"Hey!", Percy exclaimed.

Apollo laughed and placed his hand behind Percy's head, pulling him forward with a smile. He pressed his lips to Percy's, smiling at the surprised gasp. Apollo licked gently at Percy's bottom lip, pushing his tongue between Percy's lips when they parted. He pushed the cotton candy into his mouth, wrapping his tongue around Percy's and sucking lightly. The sugar spun candy melted melted in their mouths, leaving behind the sweet melted liquid lingering between their twisting tongues. Percy gasped shallowly for air as the kiss continued, letting out a soft moan when Apollo ran his fingers down the side of his neck.

Percy whimpered into the kiss, curling his hand into Apollo's hair, his heart fluttering wildly in his rapidly rising and falling chest.

Apollo pulled away slowly, letting the kiss linger for a moment, their breathing in near sync as they panted for air, "Apollo..."

"Hmm?"

Percy seemed to hesitate momentarily, staring, lost in Apollo's eyes, "Do... Do you love me? Do you really love me?"

Apollo's eyes widened, and he smiled, "Of course."

Percy whispered simply, "Then say it."

Apollo brushed his lips lovingly against the 18 year old saviours lips, murmuring into his ear, "I love you. I love you so much, I can't even come up with the words to describe it, and I'm the god of poetry. Percy, you are simply one of the most wonderful men I have ever met, and I have lived for centuries. You are unique, you are beautiful, and I am on cloud nine from just being able to call you mine. To tell you the truth, this moment, is the happiest I have been in a long time, and... I don't believe it, is it a dream? Is this real? Am I being selfish for never wanting to wake up from this?"

Apollo rested his forehead against Percy's, staring straight into his eyes, caressing his chin, lost in the moment.

"The fair is getting ready to close in five minutes, thank you for coming today!"

The announcement over the speakers broke Percy and Apollo out of their trance, causing Apollo to look at his watch, "Percy, we have one more stop."

He took his hand and led him to the parking lot, smiling brightly as they ignored the stares they were once again receiving because of the car.

* * *

The car raced through the empty roads, nothing but the evening sky dancing above them and overwhelming the daylight. Percy straightened up as he began to notice the road path, thinking to himself_, "No way..."_

Apollo turned into a road, leading to a parking lot next a beach, and not just any beach, it was Montauk.

Apollo jumped out of the car, shutting the door behind him, "C'mon!"

Percy stuttered as Apollo opened his door, "I-how?"

Apollo smirked and leaned down, capturing the pink lips in a soft kiss, "I thought it would be a good place to finish the date."

He pulled Percy up out of his seat and started leading him to the beach, "Wanna go swimming?"

Percy raised a brow, "You don't have a swimsuit."

Apollo shrugged as he pulled the white shirt and vest over his head, "We'll make some."

Apollo reached over and hooked his fingers under Percy's shirt and began pulling it up, exposing his stomach.

Percy squeaked, "A-Apollo! I can undress myself!"

The god smirked and stepped closer to him, pulling the shirt up over his head, and whispered lowly into his ear, "But it's so much more fun undressing you my love."

Percy blushed before his eyes attained a smug glint, he stood up on his toes and whispered into Apollo's ear, "Then I, get to undress you."

Percy hooked his fingers into the waistband of the red skinny jeans, unbuttoning them and tugging them down his legs, smirking at the sudden wide eyed look he was receiving from him.

Percy laughed stripped down to his boxers, leaving them in a pile next Apollo's. Percy stuck his tongue out and winked, walking backwards towards the ocean, the black waters swirling almost mesmerizingly behind him, beckoning the god towards him.

Apollo chuckled and kicked off his shoes, running into the ocean where the water was wading up to Percy's slim hips. Apollo swam out to where Percy was smirking at him from, he stuck his tongue out once again, tucking a soaked strand of wavy black hair behind his ear. Apollo swam straight up to the the smirking male, he wrapped his arms around his hips, placing his hands underneath his thighs and hoisted him up, Percy's legs locking around Apollo's waist, resting his forearms on his shoulders, and folding his hands together behind Apollo's head.

Apollo leaned up and locked his lips with Percy's, slipping his tongue into his mouth and flicking his tongue against Percy's. Apollo let his lips part letting it trail down his neck, the beads of salt water dripped off their bodies, some transferring from one to another as their chests rose and fell against each others. Apollo dipped his tongue into the hollow of his collar bone, dragging his tongue up to the tip of his chin, smirking when Percy ground his hips against his, letting out a low groan. He lapped gently at the artery of his exposed neck, sucking on the raised area of skin, feeling his heart beat faster beneath it.

Percy gasped, his eyes flying open as his hips bucked forward, soft whimpers escaping his lips, "Ah ah!"

His voice cracked and raised an octave, his hips now grinding unconsciously into Apollo's, the friction sparking heat in their blood, rushing down to their nether regions. Apollo swung him around and began to walk back to the cabin, the water sliding off their skin, shivering in the warm yet cold night.

He walked through the cabin door, shutting it behind him with his foot. He strolled into the bedroom, spotting the queen sized bed with a smirk, he laid Percy down on the sheets, staring fixedly down at the wide green eyes. Strips of the full moon were highlighting Percy's tan skin, turning it a near milky white in the darkness of the room. Apollo climbed onto the bed, the white cotton sheets rustling under his knees, his breathing erratic as held himself up on all fours above Percy. His hands were placed on either side of his head, the bed dipping at his weight. Apollo placed his hand on Percy's chin, caressing it, the salt water sliding beneath his fingers and the skin. He leaned down, and brushed his lips against Percy's cheek, his breath ghosting across his moist skin.

The son of Poseidon let out a soft whine, his arms wrapped around Apollo's neck, his toes curling into the bed sheets. Apollo curled his hand into the damp ebony locks, tilting Percy's head to the side to expose his neck, his jugular throbbing against his skin. He blew softly on it, raising pleasant goosebumps across ravenette's skin, his fingers digging crescent moon marks into the nape of his neck.

Percy inhaled sharply when Apollo let his lips wander lower, hovering right above his dusky nipples. Apollo licked the pebbled nipple, flicking the tip of his tongue across the flesh, he brought his lips to it, sucking on the nub, rubbing his tongue against it.

Percy swallowed the saliva building up in his throat as he gasped for air, a trail of saliva running down the side of his mouth. He bucked hips up, whining at the loss of contact, the need for friction becoming overwhelming.

Percy whimpered, his hips rolling upwards every few moments, "A-Apollo... Please..."

Apollo lowered his hips, gasping when Percy instantly bucked his hips into his own, moaning at the highly sought friction from the male beneath him. Lights danced beneath Percy's eyes as Apollo nearly collapsed on top of him, his hips shifting on his and rubbing directly against his erection. Apollo panted into Percy's skin, grinding against the writhing teen, soft whimpers of pleasure filling the room.

Percy gasped raising his hips higher, his eyes flew open as a hot coiling feeling pooled in his stomach, "Ah... Apollo... I'm g-gonna c-Ahh! Nngh..."

Apollo groaned and thrust once more, collapsing completely on top of Percy's hot body, gasping for air. Percy moaned, his hands shaking as he ran them through Apollo's wet hair, panting heavily.

"Apollo..."

"Hmm?"

"I swear, you leave and never contact me again, I will be the first person to succeed in killing a god."

Apollo chuckled, kissing Percy on the lips, running a hand over his cheek, "Of course not, though, unfortunately, tomorrow is the one day of the week I have to drive the sun chariot, considering it's Sunday, then the day after that is Artie's turn to drive her moon chariot. Sundays is the only day I am unavailable to you besides Olympian meetings."

Percy pouted and whispered, "Fine, but you owe me for pretty much screwing me and then leaving me in the morning."

* * *

**AN: Thank you! Thank you~ You wanna know why this chapter is so good? It's because I listened to Demeter, and ate _cereal_. Yes, I came up with this scene. When I was eating cereal. I had fun writing this chapter people, fanservice~ I know, it was fanservice for me too. Any way, to the review section!**

**Reviews:**

**authorwannabe101: Thank you, I am glad you liked it~**

**Bloody'Candy'Addict: I know right, it's all mush, but I like to add some humor to it**

**Mokuren no Ken: Ah ah, welcome, welcome~ I just did too, I hope this makes this pairing more popular.**

**samijackson: Me too, I figured out the reason I can't post stories, is because I can never finish a chapter, because my word limit is like around 6000, and I figured, why don't I just get to the point instead of dragging it along with pointless stuff. Well, that and writers block, the most evile, yes I spelled that right, eeh-vile, thing a writer can have, not even chicken pox is that bad, at least you can still write with that!**

**jalika123: You're welcome, I actually snook into your room at night and peeked into your dreams like the baku I am~**

**EmeraldYoukai: Ah, I might be able to work it into the story, but I promised the author I wouldn't make her look like a bitch, when some one finds out, I might just have some one with a temper slap her, I don't know, *shrugs***

**Review, again, any requests or suggestions, I am feeling like I am in a fanservice mood people.**


	5. Who popped your cherry seaweed breath?

Warm bright light spilled over the tan skin of his back, his soft breathing the only sound in the room. Percy shifted sleepily amongst the long flowing cream sheets around him, burying his face into the smooth silk comforter. The blankets seemed to surround him in a nest like fashion on the large king sized bed, his half-naked body only shielded by the pale golden cloth.

"Perseus."

The 18 year old curled his fists into the blankets, turning onto his side away from the voice. He mumbled into the pillow, curling into a ball in the center of the nest of blankets.

"Perseus."

A small slim hand tapped him lightly on his bare shoulder, startling the demigod.

He cracked open a sleep glazed eye, closing it immediately at the dry feeling it brought, "Hmm?"

He yawned quietly, pushing himself up onto his elbows to gaze confusedly at the 12 year old standing at the edge of the bed.

"Artemis?"

The goddess nodded, staring blankly at the son of Poseidon. Percy sat up, staring at Artemis with bleary eyes.

The redhead had her hair pulled back into a braid to keep it out of her face, the long dark blue hunting coat going down to her knees and lined with white fur, the black tights mostly covered up by shin length snow boots.

She raised a brow, "Why are you in my imbecilic brothers bed, naked I might add."

Percy stretched his arms above his head, shrugging them as he let out a satisfied sigh, "I don't know, last time I checked, I was in a cabin in Montauk. He must have brought me here during the night."

Artemis nodded, sighing to herself, "So that is why my idiot brother was so happy during that damn meeting..."

Artemis held up her pointer finger and stated, "Just one thing. You hurt my brother, I'll hurt you. Though, if it is the other way around, I'll send the entire hunt after him, I saw what happened at the beach, I like you, you are... okay, for a man."

Artemis smirked before disappearing in a haze of silver dust, blowing off in an invisible gust of wind.

Percy smiled absently as he placed his feet on the ground, thinking, "Three down, nine to go..."

He looked around searchingly, frowning at the absence of his clothes, he spotted the dresser pressed against the wall opposite to himself with a shrug of his shoulders. He pulled out a black t-shirt that was ridiculously baggy on his smaller more compact form, deciding to just walk around in his boxers. He wandered aimlessly around the castle like house, his hands skimming the gold walls. He stopped in a large room, a majority of the walls entire bookcases filled with volumes of books, he let his fingers skim across the leather, cardboard, and paper back books spines.

Percy pulled out an aged copy of the Iliad by Homer, flipping the cover open as he walked to the leather couch in the middle of the study. After all, there was no T.V in camp and with being with Annabeth for so long, her habit of reading had rubbed off on him.

Percy was immersed deeply in the old antiqued pages, that he had been reading for quite a few hours, that, he hadn't even noticed when there was a knock on the door, the only motion was him pulling the collar of the shirt up when it was slipping down his shoulder.

He nearly jumped and pulled out Anaklusmos when an incredulous voice exclaimed, "Seaweed head?"

He looked up wide eyed at the two standing in the doorway, blinking, "Corpse breath, Pinecone face?"

Nico pointed out cheekily, "Hey! That's deadhead to you mister!"

Thalia raised a pierced brow, "Percy... What are you doing in Lord Apollo's domain in your underwear and his shirt?"

Percy looked down, laughing, at the black shirt with the bright yellow sun smiley on the front, placing the Iliad on the coffee table.

He smiled and scratched his head sheepishly as he waved for the two other demigods to sit down next to him as he pulled his legs into his chest to make room. The two sat down next to him, staring expectantly at the third child of the big three, causing the son of the sea to flush, looking in the other direction.

Both of them raised a brow at the blushing demigod, startled at the red that spread across his cheeks. He absently pulled the collar of his shirt up back onto his shoulder, drawing attention to the area.

Thalia's jaw dropped, "Percy... Is that a love bite?

Percy blushed harder and yanked the collar up faster, "N-No..."

He groaned and pulled the shirt collar over his head, shielding his glowing face.

Nico grinned viciously, cat calling, "Who popped your cherry seaweed breath?"

Percy moaned in embarrassment, burying his face in his knees, "Nico!"

Nico shot back, "Nope, wasn't me, but, is there something you want to tell me Percy?"

Percy sent a spout of water at the child of Hades, soaking his head and collar, sputtering angrily.

Thalia laughed, "So, really, who?"

Percy refused to answer, choosing to pull the shirt up further on his head, hiding his red forehead.

She repeated, "Who?"

Percy pulled the shirt down from his face hesitantly, looking down at the leather of the couch, taking half his lip between his teeth and chewing fixedly.

Percy gasped when he felt warm hands blind him, a hot breath ghosting across the skin of his ear, "You know how cute you are when you do that?"

"A-Apollo!"

The god chuckled and wrapped his arms around Percy's shoulders, eyeing the copy of the Iliad, "I thought I told you to find something entertaining, ya know, video games, watching t.v."

Percy looked up at him as the god set his chin on the top of his head, "I looked for some, this place is huge."

Apollo laughed, "If you would have just gone into the room on the other side, you would have found the arcade."

Percy smiled sheepishly, "Eheh, whoops."

Apollo hummed and expanded the couch, picking up the demigod and setting him down on his lap. He stared curiously at the two demigods, grinning, "Yo, I remember you two, Thalia and Nico right?"

Nico smirked, "Yup, the girl that almost crashed your chariot-"

Thalia cut him off after an irritated look, "And the mythomagic kid."

Nico protested, "Oi!"

Percy laughed quietly, leaning back into Apollo's chest, sighing at the warmth that shrouded his body.

Both of them rebuked, "Hey, you shouldn't be talking Lord of the Toilets!"

Percy smirked and stuck his tongue, "Hey, you gotta admit, that was pretty cool!"

Apollo raised a brow, "Lord of Toilets? I am dating, the Lord of Toilets?"

Nico laughed, "Yes, yes you are."

Thalia tilted her head, "Hey, Percy, what happened with Annabeth?"

Percy's smile died, instinctively running his hand over Apollo's as he frowned. He looked at Apollo when he overlapped his hand over Percy's, resting his head on his shoulder.

Nico straightened up, furrowing his thin arched brows, "Perce? What happened?"

Percy looked down away from him, "What have you heard?"

Thalia answered, "Not much, just that you and her broke up, haven't heard much besides that."

Percy opened his mouth, only to close it with a snap after a moment, staring at the hands covering his.

He looked up at the two who were staring concernedly at him, unshed tears glazing his eyes like water pooling on stone.

He took a soft shuddering breath, squeezing Apollo's hand tightly, "I-I..."

The words trailed off in his mouth, staring, hurt displayed clearly on his face.

"Percy... You don't have to tell him till you are ready."

"N-No... I have to tell them...", he whispered, clutching his hands in the shirt he had borrowed.

He took a deep breath, staring at his legs, "I was about to propose to her you know? I was ready to give her my life, no, I already did, I just wanted to make it official. But when I found her... She was pushed up against a tree with a blonde haired kid touching her everywhere... And she was touching him back."

He closed his eyes finally, the twin drops of tears rolling down his cheeks.

"That! That bitch! How dare she!"

Percy looked up at Thalia in alarm, her face was flushed and her eerily sharp teeth bared in a snarl.

Nico was in similar state, his stormy black eyes blazing with an unholy hate, his skull ringed fist clenching angrily.

The death gods son seethed, "That two faced whore! How dare she do that to you! I'll hang her from her toes from the top of London Tower for the crows to peck her eyes out!"

Thalia mused maliciously, "Huh, I was thinking of cutting her up piece by piece and making her into fine human sushi to feed Percy's pet piranhas."

Percy shook his head fondly, "No, Joe and Minnie don't like Americans, they say they taste funny, they like Japanese far much better, they are much more lean and fit, and they taste like salt, and actually, I was thinking of slitting her tongue, pouring concentrated lemon juice down her throat and duct taping her mouth shut so she can choke on her own vomit, blood and lemon juice."

The trio were staring wide eyed at him, till Thalia whistled, "Holy shit Perce, I think you have been spending too much time with Nico and Uncle Hades coming up with punishments for the field."

Percy pouted and stuck his tongue out before settling down, staring pensively at the two, running a hand through his messy black hair.

Percy murmured, "Are... Are you really choosing me over her?"

Thalia smiled softly, which was unusual for her, she leaned forward, setting her elbows on her knees, "Of course, she cheated on you, used you, and plus, Perce, you are like a brother to me, if I had to choose between my own mother and you, I would choose you in a heartbeat kelp face."

She sighed beckoning him towards her with a glossy black fingernail, "C'mere you stupid lug."

She smiled and pulled the child of Poseidon into a hug, whispering, "You are my brother, Perce, don't feel bad, death breath and I will always be here for you."

Nico smirked, "What she said, I'm being serious, you are a brother to me Percy"

He leaned forward and and slung his arm around Percy's shoulder, ruffling his hair, "After all, you'll always be my brother, no matter how annoying."

Percy nodded happily leaning into their arms, resting his head on Thalia's shoulder.

Apollo smiled to himself, now he wasn't the only one who cared for the saviour, even though he loved him so much, and it hurt him to see him like that.

Thalia looked over at Apollo suddenly with a blank face and stated, "Oh, and if you hurt Percy, I will be the first person to succeed in killing a god."

Apollo snorted then began full out laughing, nearly falling over in near hysteria, "Oh my gods!"

Thalia raised a black lined brow, "How was that funny?"

Apollo calmed down enough to barely make a coherent sentence, "N-Nothing, it's just, Percy said the exact same thing last night."

Percy cracked a smile, reaching over and poking him in the stomach, "I will hold you to that promise."

Apollo grinned and pulled the demigod into his embrace, kissing him soundly on the lips.

Apollo stuck his tongue out when Nico and Thalia started making gagging noise.

Percy smirked, "Hey, this then gives me rights to gag when you two are making out with your boyfriends or girlfriends."

They both stuck their tongues out, before bursting into laughter, filling the room with the joyous sound.

* * *

Apollo sighed happily as he pulled his half-awake boyfriend to the bed, laying the groggy eighteen year old on the bed, having spent the day talking with the demigods. He had found out earlier, Artemis had sent them, which had confused the shit of him until Percy had told them that Artemis had found him half naked in Apollo's bed. At that, Nico and Thalia started choking and laughing about Uncle Poseidon sending him hurricanes for deflowering his little boy. He chuckled as he climbed into bed, remembering his reaction of choking on his food and nearly suffocating.

Apollo pulled the sheets around both their bodies, smiling as Percy shifted around and curled his fist into Apollo's shirt, muttering sleepily into his chest, "Mine..."

He grinned wrapping his arm around the demigod's back and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**AN: Thank you everyone, seriously, you guys are like blueberry muffins, pretty sweet already with those bursts of awesomeness that are the blueberries. Then if you eat the batter, you feel like you are high and then you call your friend a orange gummy bear. And people, I found a male Yaoi fan, his OTP is from stolckholm or something, I still have to watch, he is like, me as a boy, only more extreme! Anyways, reviews~**

**jalika123: Hah, I already have your name memorized because you have reviewed so much and you are awesome for winning my reference thingy. Thank you for the constructive criticism, I appreciate it greatly Lika-chan~**

**DaughterofPercyandAnnabeth: Doing that now!**

**samijackson: Sankyu Sami-chan, you seem to have reviewed alot, you got any suggestions?**

**emthereble: I appreciate the compliment Em-chan, I am glad you like the story.**

**Jellie Smiff: Yes, I love my detail, it's like my best friend, while my sister (surrogate), is my beta~ Sankyu Jellie-chan**

**horselovr171: Muhahaha, yaoi~ I have read a lot, I pick up skills**

**Mythical Apollo Xayges: Woah, never heard that one before, I am flattered Xayges-san, thank you!**

**Awakening in Crimson: Ahah, thank you Nii-chan, yes people who actually are reading this, this is my Nii-chan, even though we are twins from two different mothers, and the fact that one is part German, Hawaiian, and all that other stuff, I am like from every country, and she is Irish and Panamanian.**

**Thank you, still requesting Ideas people, I could probably write it into a story or make one~**


	6. We're makin' biscuits!

Apollo yawned quietly, pressing the heels of his hands to his eyes to dispel the feeling of disorientation. He blinked when he felt a body shift over his, an arm coming up to wind around his neck. He looked down into the sleepy green eyes staring at him and ran a hand through the black messy locks.

Percy mumbled as he rested his head on Apollo's chest, "Morning..."

Apollo whispered back, "Good morning sleepy head."

Percy only yawned and snuggled into his body in response to the greeting. Apollo let his head rest back against the pillows, holding his arm around Percy's waist. He stared at the ceiling as dawn broke over the horizon, feeling Percy's breathing slow again as he fell back into a half sleep, savouring the warmth that coursed through his body in a mid-morning laze.

Percy groaned when Apollo slipped his fingers underneath his shirt and started tracing patterns on his lower back, gasping when Apollo's fingertips hit the small of his back, a strong tingling sensation surging across his body.

Apollo blinked when the skin under his fingers shivered, the soft startled gasp that was uttered against his chest surprising him, "Percy?"

Percy relaxed once Apollo began moving his fingers elsewhere, "Nothing..."

Percy bit his lip in contemplation, wondering if he should tell him or not. Almost at once, he remembered what Apollo had said at the fair, how much feeling he could feel rolling off the God, he could trust him, it felt... right.

Percy shifted his legs around to get more comfortable as he muttered, "It's just... you touched my Achilles mark..."

Apollo blushed, "Sorry..."

Percy shook his head against Apollo's chest, "No, It's fine, you didn't know, and besides, it only tingles."

He nodded, leaning back into the pillows, purposely brushing his fingers over his Achilles mark with a smirk. Percy couldn't contain the squeak that escaped his lips as he squirmed to keep the fingers away from the area of skin. Percy curled his fingers into the nape of Apollo's neck, his breathing becoming ragged as Apollo pressed his fingers firmly against the spot. A familiar hot feeling began to settle over Percy's stomach as he began rocking his hips against Apollo's. Percy leaned up and placed his lips against Apollo's, licking the gods bottom lip. As soon as his lips parted, Percy slipped his tongue inside, coaxing a moan from the god. They kissed feverishly as Apollo rubbed harder against the Achilles mark, his hips moving in time with Percy's.

A sudden knock was the only warning the received before the door banged open, "Hey Apollo, the meeting has been rescheduled to today because Zeus forgot you were supposed to drive your sun chariot yesterda- Oh my Gods!"

Hermes covered his eyes and backed out of the door till his back was against the hallway wall.

Hermes began clawing at his eyes, "My eyes! My eyes! My beautiful virgin eyes!"

Apollo and Percy broke the kiss, panting heavily as they blushed.

Apollo stuttered and gasped, "H-Hermes, now is not a good time."

As if to emphasize the point he flicked his fingers over the sensitized area on the demigods body. Percy yelped and his hand flew to his mouth to stifle the moan, he collapsed onto Apollo's chest, biting his fingers as another wave of heat rolled over his body. Saliva flowed over his fingers as he squeezed his eyes shut, his body shuddering with lust

Hermes stuttered an apology as he took off in the other direction, disappearing into his phone as he flicked it open, hastily pressing a button.

* * *

Hermes transported directly into the throne room where the Gods and Goddesses were milling around aimlessly. Hermes stumbled on his feet over to his throne, startling the Gods and Goddesses present, pausing what ever it might have been they were doing to watch the God as he collapsed into his throne, his face a violent shade of red the Olympians had never seen on him before.

Athena had paused in her glaring contest with Poseidon to look over at Hermes, quickly growing alarmed when she saw him rocking back and forth in foetal position on his throne.

She sat up straight questioned cautiously, "Hey, Hermes? What's wrong?"

He only let out an odd choking noise and rocked back and forth faster.

Athena stood up and slowly walked over to the man, getting ready to hesitantly tap him on the shoulder, until he squeaked and began clawing at his eyes, "My eyes! My eyes! They burn, they burn! Gah, someone, erase that memory! Poseidon, please, give me salt water to scrub my eyes with, argh!"

He shivered in disgust, making small gagging noises, he then snapped his head up and glared, actually glared, at Zeus, he growled, "Don't ever. Ever! Send me to retrieve Apollo again damn it! I am scarred! As bad as when I saw you and Hera! That is traumatizing! I refuse, yes refuse! To ever be tasked with that-that abhorable task! Never!"

Zeus raised an angry brow at the brow, then had the decency to blush when he mentioned the incident. An awkward silence descended among the council as they awaited for Dionysus and Apollo, leaving them wondering what exactly Hermes had walked in on.

* * *

The two panted breathlessly against each others skin, a warm lazy glow engulfing their bodies as the moans of pleasure wavered off, calming to short laboured gasps. Percy curled his hand into Apollo's hair and tugged on the fair locks, a near feral growl escaping his kiss bruised lips, nipping on the tan skin of his neck. Apollo responded by lowering his hand further and squeezing his buttock, Percy's body immediately arched into the hand, his hips squirming as he pressed his face into Apollo's chest, his nerves alighting with something akin to fire, shivers crawling up his spine.

Apollo whisper into Percy's ear, "Maybe we should clean up?"

He ran his hand down the shuddering males thigh, his fingers meeting warm moist cloth, the liquid coming off onto his fingers, creating strings of semen to hang from his fingertips. Percy nodded shakily, steadying himself on Apollo's chest, biting his lip when his hips made contact with his mirroring partner. Apollo propped himself up on his elbows, caressing the sticky insides of his thigh.

Percy groaned and ran his lips over Apollo's neck, mumbling, "I thought we were supposed to be cleaning up..."

Apollo laughed, slipping his hand up the boxers and running his fingertips up the slick and sticky skin, "We are, but why not get a little more dirty before we get clean?"

Percy laughed into his neck, kissing down his throat and onto his collar bone, "Mmm, that sounds good..."

Apollo grinned and flipped Percy over, straddling Percys' hips and pressing kisses down his neck.

Apollo swirled his tongue over Percy's Adam Apple, humming contentedly, "Did.. you know... you taste... like sea salt? I honestly thought it was just the ocean when we first did it... But you already cleaned up..."

Percy blushed and drug his nails down Apollo's clothed back, letting the cloth get caught in on his nails. He let his hands wander down further, coming to rest on Apollo's butt. The sun god moaned, raising a hand and slipping a hand up the baggy cloth of his shirt, resting his palm on Percy's stomach, "Mmm... I like this side of you..."

Percy laughed, slipping the hand up the tight white t-shirt, warmth blooming under the palm of his hand. He ran his fingers over the corded muscles of the gods back, his fingers dancing over the hot sweaty skin.

Jade eyes fluttered shut as he whispered in a hushed moan, "I love you..."

Apollo inhaled sharply as the words flowed through him like a hot rush of water, smiling as a warm feeling bathed him in a warm glow of sheer bliss.

He pressed another kiss to Percy's neck, mumbling into his neck, "I love you too..."

Glossy mint eyes stared up at the misty blue eyes in the dawn light, spilling onto their unmoving bodies. Apollo closed his eyes, pressing his lips to Percy's, and enjoying the sparks he felt when their lips met. He pulled away, staring at him breathlessly, abruptly, he pressed his lips fiercely against the younger mans lips, only breaking off the rapid series of kisses to regain his ragged breathing.

He pulled away once more, cradling his face in his hands, murmuring against his lips, "Dear gods I could get high off your kisses..."

Percy simply slid his arms up from the gods waist and up around his neck, closing his eyes and kissing him again, letting of a content sigh.

The rest of the morning went by in a blur of warm smiles, laughing, and shared kisses as they laid in bed with the sheets tangled between their legs.

Percy rolled over, tracing patterns on the gods shirt as a loud beeping startled the couple from their antics. Apollo peeked over Percy's side, staring at the alarm clock with an irritated glower.

The god let his head fall back onto the pillows, facing Percy with an apologetic look, "You know I would give anything in the world just to stay here with you like this right?"

Percy rolled his eyes and pecked him on the lips, "Of course, I know you would, but we are enjoying this properly tomorrow, no more sun chariots, meetings or any of that, no interruptions."

Apollo chuckled and nodded, "Wouldn't have it any other way."

Percy grinned, "Can Nico and Thalia hang out here while you are gone if we promise not to damage anything?"

Apollo adopted a fake serious face, "Only then."

Percy laughed sitting up, "C'mon, we gotta shower."

Apollo raised a brow, "What do you mean by 'we'?"

His only response was a pair of blue and black checkered boxers hitting him in the face followed by his shirt.

* * *

The chatter in the room died down as the blonde walked in, their stares focused in on the God of the sun. Apollo skillfully ignored the stares and headed straight to his pure gold throne, sprawling himself lazily across the chair.

He cocked a brow when they continued to stare, "Well? If you called me here to stare at me I might as well just leave you a picture and go back to my house."

Apollo tapped his foot impatiently in midair, snapping the gods out of their stupor.

Poseidon questioned, "First off, what in the world did you do to Hermes?"

Artemis smoothly cut him off, "What he means brother, is try and lock the door when you and your lover are being... intimate."

Apollo snorted from his throne next to the goddess, "Like that'll work, the door was locked when Hermes over here just barged in."

Hermes yelped, exposing his cherry red face, "How was I supposed to know you and-"

Hermes paused, his dark green eyes widening in disbelief, his jaw dropped, "What the fuck!"

Hera chastised him, "Hermes! Language!"

The god of trickery ignored her in favor of gawking unscrupulously at the slowly reddening Sun god, "Wait, you're fucking-"

Apollo leapt forward and slapped a hand in front of Hermes mouth, hissing, "Shut the fuck up you idiot!"

Artemis smirked, "Yes, that was my reaction on a higher scale, of course, I wasn't swearing when I found him half naked in my brothers bed."

Aphrodite squealed, "But Artemis, they are so cute together, I mean, look at them! He is perfect for him!"

Artemis rolled her eyes, "Sure."

Hades interrupted, "Wait, him?"

Apollo hissed out as he tackled Hermes off his throne, "Yes, I'm bisexual, quit biting me asshole!"

Hermes let out a growl as they tumbled across the floor closer to Aphrodites throne, the goddess held up a finger to Zeus, mouthing, "Wait one second."

She declared loudly, "You know, if I hadn't already paired Apollo with his little lovebird, I probably would have paired you two together."

The duo tumbled once more before freezing, Apollo pressing his hands over Hermes mouth, his knees placed on either side of the man's waist, pinning him to the ground. Apollo adopted a disgusted expression, scrambling of the redhead with horror clear in his eyes.

Hermes gagged, crawling backwards, "Aphrodite! What the hell!"

Apollo shivered, glaring at the goddess, "Hell no, he's like a brother to me!"

Aphrodite smirked, "Oh I know, I just did that to get you two to stop acting like children."

The Olympians gaped at the honey blonde, since when had Aphrodite get this... smart?

Hermes blurted out when he was far away enough from Apollo, "Apollo deflowered Poseidon's little boy!"

"HERMES!"

Ares did a spit take, Athena had to whack Demeter over the back to get her to stop choking on cereal, Dionysus dropped the wine magazine in his hands and raised his brows, Artemis started poking Aphrodite to get her to stop squealing, Hephaestus stopped fiddling with the piece of metal in his hands to look up, and Zeus and Hades had to hold back Poseidon back from Apollo. Hestia stopped poking the fire with a stick and ran over to help her brothers hold the god of the sea back.

Aphrodite grinned and pulled out a squirt gun and recited, inserting a drachma into the slot on the side of the lime green squirt gun "Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering, show me Percy Jackson."

She whistled sharply, gaining the attention of the gods as a fine mist appeared across the length of the room.

The olympians ceased what they were doing to stare at the scene in front of them, blinking rapidly.

Dough and flour covered the surface of the kitchen in thick clumps, no sign of clear space showing over the screen like mist. Thalia shrieked as a ball of dough flew past her, bringing her arms above her head when she stumbled in front of the iris message, flour covering her in a fine sheet of white.

Thalia quickly glanced over to the iris message and straightened up, trying in vain to dust some of the flour off of herself, she looked over her shoulder and bellowed, "Cease fire!"

She coughed and nodded seriously, "Uh, Father, Lady Artemis."

The two nodded back with raised eyebrows, "Thalia, what is going on over there?"

Thalia grinned sheepishly, "Uh, food fight?"

Apollo piped up, "Where is Percy?"

She was about to answer when another clot of dough launched itself at the 17 year old, dripping down the side of her head, she whipped around and screeched, "Oi! I said cease fire you butt nuggets!"

Laughter sounded off the screen, furthering the girls irritation, "Oi, Seaweed breath, get your butt over here!"

Percy slowly entered the vision of the iris message with Nico poised in front of him like a human shield. Both of them were covered head to toe in flour and other condiments, both of them wearing an apron and a chefs hat.

Nico quickly defended himself, "That wasn't me!"

Percy snickered, "Quit lying Nico! We see the dough on your hands! We caught you red handed!"

Nico gave Percy a 'What the fuck are you talking about?' look, "Dude, you do too, so does Thalia!"

Thalia coughed, "We have guests pig heads."

The two whipped around to look at the screen, staring owlishly at the layer of mist.

Apollo raised a brow, "What in the depths of Tartarus happened to my kitchen?"

Percy grinned childishly, "We're makin' biscuits!"

Nico tilted his heads, "I thought we were making cake?"

Thalia shrugged, hoisting herself up onto the countertop, "I honestly thought we were making cookies with the little sprinkles in em'"

Apollo slapped a hand to his face, questioning, "When I left this morning, didn't I say not to damage anything?"

Percy replied cheekily, "Well, yes, but we didn't hurt anything, we just made a mess!"

Nico nodded, "Yup, you have to be really specific with him!"

Apollo rolled his eyes, groaning, he ran a hand through his hair, Percy defended himself, "We'll clean it up... eventually."

Aphrodite cut in, "Do you three mind coming over to the throne room for a bit?"

Thalia nodded, seizing the two 'chefs' by the collar, "We'll be over in 10 Lady Aphrodite"

Aphrodite nodded, amused at the girl as she dragged away the other two thirds of the big three's children.

Apollo groaned, "My poor kitchen..."

Artemis smacked him upside the head, "Do be quiet, you're just mad you didn't get to join in."

No more than 15 minutes later the doors open and the three walked in, clearly immersed in the argument.

Thalia shot back, "Of course you do, we all know Chiron loved you best!"

Percy smirked, "Oh we all know that!"

Nico interrupted, "Chiron all loves us equally!"

The children of the sky and sea turned on their heels and growled, "Stay out of this Death Breath!"

Nico held up his hands in surrender, shaking his head, "Why are we even arguing over this? We all know I am the best!"

Percy and Thalia glared at the 16 year old who was mysteriously hit by a wave of water and then shocked by lightning.

Nico glared at the two, about to insult them when they heard someone cough. They spun around, staring at Hermes with identical raised brows.

Hermes raised his hands up, "Holy crap it's like looking at a younger version of those three, you know, except Thalia is a girl."

Apollo snorted, "They even have the Mother Rhea argument down."

The three blushed, Percy dried Nico almost completely, though leaving his shoes soaking wet.

Poseidon switched his gaze from Percy to Apollo, staring fixedly at the two. Suddenly Poseidon pounced onto Percy, "PERCY!"

Percy squeaked, stumbling as his father pulled him into a tight hug, he awkwardly wrapped his arms around his dad, patting him on the back, "Uh, H-Hi dad, happy to see you too..."

He mouthed over his father's shoulder to Apollo, "Help me..."

Apollo shook his head amused, mimicking taking a picture with his fingers, then laughing quietly to himself at the glare Percy sent him, sticking his tongue out.

The Olympians watched this interaction with interest, staring between the two. Poseidon abruptly spun around, tossing an arm around Percy's shoulder, "Percy! My little boy!"

Percy automatically responded, "I'm not little."

Poseidon shrugged it off, "To me you are, now,"

He pulled out a rag doll, staring heatedly at Apollo, "Show me on this doll where that evil evil man touched you!"

Percy protested, "Dad!"

Poseidon gasped dramatically, fake tears streaming down his face, he pulled his son into a hug, "It's all right my little sea bug! He can't hurt you anymore, I shall protect you!"

Hermes laughed at Apollo's gobsmacked face, leaning back in his recliner with a bucket of popcorn. He held the bucket out over to Ares who didn't even look as he plucked a handful of the corn kernels out of the bucket.

Percy cried out into his father's chest, "Dad!"

Percy struggled slightly till his father loosened his grip around his son, frowning up at his much taller father, "Dad, He hasn't hurt me, in fact, he has done the opposite."

He pulled away from his father, staring meaningfully up at him, "Don't think I am not aware, that I'm not scared about being hurt again. But he is doing what he can to help, to make me forget her. Dad I really do want to be with him, if I get my heart broken, feel free to tell me you told me so and you can kick his ass to Egypt and back if it happens. But don't kick his ass for something he hasn't done and will possibly will never do."

He looked over at Apollo with a lopsided grin, "Well, after I kicked his ass for leaving me, remember, I am keeping you to that promise."

Apollo grinned, saluting him like an army officer, "Sir yes sir!"

Percy smiled softly over at his dad, "Don't think I am a stupid child, I'm not three years anymore."

Poseidon narrowed his eyes at Apollo, looking back at Percy, "But how do you know he'll stay? How do you know he'll stay faithful? For all I know he could just use you and leave you behind?"

Apollo's eyes widened in anger, a dark gold quickly spilling over his pupils and sclera.

Percy tore away from his father, taking his lovers arm and pulling him over towards the hearth, "I'm gonna borrow him real quick!"

He tugged him over away from the the group, ignoring Apollo's growls, "Apollo..."

The god stared over in the general vicinity of the Olympians with blistering anger, not taking in Percy's voice. Percy took hold of Apollo's jaw, forcing the god to look at him, the completely golden orbs staring down at him in surprise.

Percy's bright green eyes stared determined into the god's eyes, "Apollo, stop, calm down."

The god let out an angered noise similar to a mountain lion, his aurulent eyes smoldering. Percy smoothed a thumb over the gods cheek, closing his eyes as he held the man, murmuring soft comforts into his ear. Apollo let out a deep breath, shakily wrapping his arms around Percy's waist. Percy tightened the arm around Apollo's neck, running a hand through Apollo's sandy blond hair.

His eyes closed as he mumbled into Percy's neck, "M' sorry..."

Percy pressed a kiss to the side of the Gods head, whispering, "No, no no, there is nothing to be apologizing about, look, I know you're angry, but he is just being a dad, he wasn't intentionally trying to make you mad, he just isn't sure about you. To tell you the truth 'Pollo, I am glad he is acting like a father, I wouldn't have him any other way, I am relieved he is concerned for my well being, other demigods would kill to have their parents care about them like that. I would honestly be worried if he didn't."

He pulled away, facing the gods eyes once again, relief showing on his face when he saw the clear baby blue eyes.

He smiled gently, pressing a chaste kiss to Apollo's lips, "Love you..."

Apollo kissed him back, grinning at him, "Love you too."

The gods and goddesses watched in surprise, they had never seen Apollo this attached to one of his lovers. Not only that, but the fact that someone was able to calm Apollo down in a matter of minutes was astonishing, let alone to get him happy after the incident.

Percy slid his hand down and weaved it into Apollo's, turning back around and leading him over to the semi-circle of thrones. He walked up to his father, leading a reluctant Apollo along with him as he stopped in front of him.

Percy stared up at his father, holding Apollo's hand firmly in his, "Look, Dad, I love you, I really do, but this is my decision to make, and though it would go a lot smoother if you could go 5 minutes without insulting my boyfriend, I am not going just to break up with him because you don't like the fact I am dating him, or anyone. Whether you approve or not, I am still going to date him, Mom says I get my stubbornness from her,-"

Apollo muttered to himself, "Damn right you are..."

Percy didn't even look in his direction as he continued, "Shut up, and yes, I am stubborn, I'm not going to let him go because a few people disapprove, I already have Artemis's, Nico's, Thalia's, and Hermes if he isn't too scarred approval, and Dad, it would mean the world to me if you would approve, but, if you don't, you don't."

Percy bit his lip, staring at his father, feeling Apollo squeeze his hand reassuringly.

Poseidon held his breath, staring between the two with his arms crossed his chest, he looked once more at Percy, seeing his face, Poseidon groaned, "Ugh, how can I resist that, you have your mothers puppy dog eyes."

He reached forward and pulled his son into a hug, whispering, "Fine, I approve, but I swear to Tartarus that if I walk in on you two, I am going to go ballistic."

Percy chuckled, "That's okay with me."

Poseidon pulled away, smiling down at his son, he looked over at Apollo, adopting a serious expression, "You hurt him I will kill you."

Apollo tilted his head, nodding his head, "Simple, but effective, the others went into description of how. I think I like yours best, and by the way, I think Percy is spending a little too much time with Hades with the way he is coming up with death threats, and you gave him pet piranhas?"

Poseidon grinned at the last one questioning, "How are Jo and Minnie?"

Percy grinned near manically, mirroring his fathers expression, which was scaring the Olympians, "Excellent! Jo just recovered from that head cold and Minnie is just as well!"

Poseidon cackled, rubbing his hands together, "Excellent, excellent!"

Thalia snickered, "Uncle P, Percy, I think you're scaring the Olympians."

Percy coughed, "Well... there went our cover."

Poseidon shrugged, "Oh well, we can just chuck em' down a well."

Percy shook his head, "Not yet father, not yet."

Percy clapped his hands together, "Anywho, brother and sister dearest, we have a food fight to get back to!"

Apollo shot in, "I'm goin with you! I wanna play too!"

Percy rolled his eyes, "Of course dear."

He kissed him on the cheek and pat him on the head before dragging the three out of the room, confusing many of the gods and goddesses.

* * *

**Okay, first off, don't kill me! I had exams and then I had to babysit for my neighbors for last minute! I is so sorry! *hides behind clueless Percy* Second off, it is summer break, so you have me for the rest of the summer! And yes, I am aware of the purge, I am doing my best to fight back, for the sake of our stories, sign the petition if you haven't already! Please, just do it for the stories if not for me! Here is the address...**

_**change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net**_

**I love all of you guys, and if I get my story deleted, I will post it on a different site, I will alert you on another one of my stories, okay! Okay! and Holy shit, this chapter is 14 pages and over 4000 words, there, that is compensation for my late update, you happy? Anyway Reviews!**

**emthereble: Thank you, I haven't read many other stories with Apollo in them, so thank you!**

**Thera-Rocklynn: Thank you, I had a wonderful day! I am glad you enjoy the story**

**Mokuren no Ken: Yesh, yesh they do**

**horselovr171: I am glad too! That is why I wrote it, I couldn't imagine it without them**

**samijackson: Overprotective and Crazy it is! You are one of my most dedicated reviewers, you even PM'ed me *Cries with happiness* I have plans for those three, so don't you worry!**

**jalika123: I know right? That was sooo much fun writing, loved it Jalika-chan~**

**Sharon T: You are welcome, I couldn't just leave this little baby out in the cold! It was begging me to adopt it!**

**FlyWithMe2Neverland: Haha, I know right, that's how it is with crack pairings! I absolutely love them~**

**Dramatic-Demon: Nope, we all love them, gotta love em'**

**CLICK THE LITTLE BLUE BUTTON AND TYPE YA' THOUGHTS AND DREAMS! Seriously, I wanna hear some feedback people, again, requests?**

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,

Instead of deleting stories with explicit content, why don't you just add a MA rating, you already filter out the M ratings for the archives, why not just add the MA rating for those stories? Many authors are upset by this change, what about stories with an actual plot that has one sex scene. Readers, such as myself, are upset too, we want to be able to have authors post our work on this site and have people read it. Yes, we do realize that there is a completely separate site for these fanfictions, but we want to be able to post our stories here where more readers are. We work hard on these stories, we don't want to see them obliterated or have to strip them down to satisfy the needs of people who complain about stories such as the ones you are deleting. It is to my displeasure to say this, but this site is chasing away its authors because they think that one day, it is the sexual content, the next day, it will be fanfictions that offend people, and the next, we are having all our work removed. Us writers and the readers come here to get away from everyday life to escape the oppression and regulation that the world is descending to, to enter a world of creativity and freedom, now, a part of that is being oppressed because there are people reading in ratings they don't want to be in, just to spite other authors to delete our work. The authors put it in there summaries that there is content that may or may not be uncomfortable to certain people; and it's not just the sexual content, it is violence too. Debasing the story is not a solution, it is an incomplete piece of work that has been suppressed because of its content. Please, don't do this, we, the writers and readers of fanfiction are asking, pleading for you not to destroy our work, our pride and joy. We may just be another set of hands behind a keyboard, be we are people with a voice, we are asking you not to limit us.

Sincerely,

A concerned reader and writer, Death By Damnation

As of June 4th, 2012, Fanfiction began deleting stories with explicit content, i.e. sex scenes and high violence, this is the letter I have sent to the admins. I took action when I found this out, don't sit back, or more limits and regulations are going to be set on our stories till the point where they are run of the mill basic summaries, no content, only ideas that can not be express. Help me on my endevour, I am one of the authors that has stepped up, don't let me be the only one protesting against this injustice.


	7. Fine But next time we go at it, I'm top

Fireflies danced above them in the night skies, spinning lazily around their bodies. Percy's hand reached out, seeking its partner; lacing their fingers together. The hot breeze whispered across the open field of grass, skimming over their bodies and through the blades of grass without as much as a hush. No words were exchanged as Apollo scooted closer to Percy's body, letting their forearms touch. Percy reached out with one hand, clasping it gently around a lightning bug, he brought his hand down to his chest, turning over to face Apollo, staring into the blue eyes lit by the moonlight.

Percy whispered, "Look."

He brought his hand close between their faces, staring at the loosely closed hand, he cupped his hand, exposing the bug perched on the palm of his hand. The long wings fluttered weakly as its back lit up into a fluorescent yellow, tinges of green outlining the bug.

Apollo stared curiously at the bug as it began to hover over the palm of Percy's hand, twirling around disoriented. The bug quickly gathered its senses and twirled off, leaving a trail of light behind it.

Percy laughed quietly as another bug landed on the tip of Apollo's nose, causing the bright blue eyes to cross and stare rather blatantly at it. Percy blew at it softly, chasing the bug away and rustling the blond bangs that hung across his face.

Apollo closed his eyes, letting out a soft sigh as he scooted closer, going till their chests were touching. He snaked his arms around his partner's waist, leaning down and resting his forehead on his neck. Percy placed his arms around Apollo's chest, snuggling into the warm body and yawning quietly.

Apollo smiled into his neck, curling his body into his boyfriends, "I love you Percy."

Percy whispered back, "I love you too."

The couple stayed like that for a few minutes, their breathing soft and even as they pressed their selves together, fitting like two pieces of a puzzle.

Percy broke the silence, mumbling, "How long can we stay like this?"

Apollo answered, running his hand through Percy's messy obsidian hair, "For as long as we like."

Percy hummed, "I meant, together, you know I'm a demigod... I can't live forever."

Apollo's breath hitched, hesitating before answering, "We'll think of something. I promise."

Percy rolled over onto Apollo's chest, resting his forehead against the Gods. Apollo let his eyes close, tightening his arms around Percy's waist. The bright blue eyes snapped open in surprise, staring up at the sea green eyes as he felt wetness drop slowly onto his face. Tears rolled off of his cheeks and onto Apollo's face, the moisture cooling fastly as it reached his face

Apollo rolled them over, bringing up his hand to cup his boyfriends face, he brushed his lips against the tears rolling down his face, running his fingers through Percy's hair in a calming gesture.

Apollo kissed him gently on the lips, whispering to the man, "Don't cry... It'll be alright... I promise, don't cry..."

Percy wrapped his arms around his neck, burying his face into the Gods chest, and letting out a soft sob. Tear drops wet his neck and the sobs grew steadily heavier, the god cradling his head against his neck, murmuring assurances into his ear.

Pale primrose eyes cast back to the man beside her, whispering from their cover behind the trees, "Do you see what I mean Poseidon?"

The bright green eyes glowered sulkily from their place next to the woman, "Fine, I see what you mean Aphrodite."

Poseidon leaned back against the tree, staring up at the stars, "Why exactly did you have to pair my only son with Apollo?"

Aphrodite pulled back her honey blond hair from her shoulders, smiling, "They do good together, and you know what happened with Athena's spawn. They weren't meant to be."

The sea god groaned, running a hand through his short choppy black hair, "You aren't doing this just to spite me, are you?"

Aphrodite shook her head, "No, they really do belong together, besides, you haven't even done anything to anger me lately."

She glanced back over at the couple, "Besides, look at them. They really do work well together."

Poseidon looked back through the trees, staring at the couple, Apollo had Percy curled up against his chest, rubbing his back soothingly.

Poseidon grimaced, crossing his arms as he looked away, "Just because I see the facts, doesn't mean I have to like my little boy growing up."

Aphrodite nodded, placing a slim hand on Poseidons shoulder, "I know. You think I like seeing my girls and boys growing up?"

Poseidon shook his head, "No one does."

With that they disappeared, leaving behind a fine mist of sea spray and rose petals that dissolved in the wind.

* * *

Percy dragged Apollo by the hand, easily leaping up the apartment steps, pulling along a reluctant Apollo.

Percy pried open the door yelling out, "Mom! I'm home!"

Apollo gave Percy a look, whom completely missed it and continued on to the parlor. Sally's head popped out from behind the door frame, a smile lighting her face, "Hi Percy, Lord Apollo."

Percy blinked, tilting his head, "It feels weird hearing my mom call my boyfriend a lord."

Apollo cried out indignantly, pouting at the smirking demigod. Percy pat him genially on the head, the smirk only growing larger when Apollo growled. Percy laughed, tugging on his arm as he dragged the stumbling god to the parlor. Percy plopped down onto the couch, leaning back onto the soft blue material of the couch. Apollo sat down gingerly next to his relaxed boyfriend, looking around warily.

He nearly jumped when Percy set a hand on his shoulder, an amused half smile set on his lips, "Relax, she's not going to set rabid dogs on you."

Apollo whined, "But Percy-"

The bright green eyes rolled in their sockets, a grin now spilling rapidly over his features, "Relax, before I set my 'rabid' bunny on you."

Apollo quit biting his nails, turning slowly to look at his boyfriend, "Rabid bunny?"

Percy whistled sharply, calling out, "Marco! C'mere boy!"

Apollo heard soft scratching and scrambling coming from the direction of the kitchen, unprepared from the tan blur shooting past him and landing onto Percy's chest with a rather loud thump.

Percy picked up what seemed to be a small ball of fluff that was snuggling into his chest, he turned around the little fluff ball, showing Apollo, "See? Marco."

Apollo stared at the baby rabbit, it had large honey brown eyes, which Apollo swore was sparkling, were staring curiously at the blond, its stomach was a soft pure white, reaching down to the underside of its fluffy tail. Marco's long floppy brown ears hung around his babyish face. His pink little nose twitched happily as Apollo hesitantly held out a finger; the kit sniffed his finger, his nose twitching every few moments. The bunny's soft pink tongue darted out from its muzzle, licking his finger, coaxing a soft chuckle from the man.

Apollo held his hand out, looking down at the little mammal that was being pushed into his hands by his boyfriend. The bunny mewled, cuddling against his cheek, licking his nose as it scrambled to keep its hold from his collar bone, despite the hands supporting the vulnerable creature.

Percy smiled, watching as his boyfriend awkwardly handled the hyper kit, "Awe, he likes you."

The bunny, pawed curiously at his ear, scrambling onto the Gods shoulder, making Percy laugh. The god smiled as Percy shuffled next to him, carefully slipping his hand under the baby rabbits stomach and plucking him off his shoulder. Marco squealed, settling down between their laps, he burrowed between their hips, a noise arising that reminded Apollo of a purring cat.

Apollo stared down, amused, at the little fluff ball curling into his side, "What is he? A cat?"

Percy shrugged, his eyes darkening slightly, "When we picked him up from the shelter, they said they rescued him from a lab, who knows what they did to him in the few months he was there, it took awhile for him to trust us, cause being locked away in cages and needles poking him was all he knew from birth, so we decided to adopt him, we can't really get a dog in this apartment, and Paul is allergic to cats."

Percy stroked his index finger down the small creatures spine, smiling when the rabbit crawled into his lap, burrowing into Percy's shorts pockets, a few moments later, a fuzzy head poked out of his pocket, twisting his head around to release his floppy ears out, letting out a happy trill.

"So he's a bird now?"

Percy laughed, "He can bark too! Watch."

He pulled the bunny out of his pocket, holding him up onto his knees as he pulled his legs up to his chest, "Marco, roar, go on."

The small bunny let out something close to what a german shepherd sounds like, soft growls releasing from his throat, he bounced up and down on his front paws, letting out another bark. The bunny looked like a tiny chihuahua who was barking at the door when the doorbell rang.

Apollo found it ridiculously cute, as the bunny bounced around in his lap, letting out strange yips. Apollo finally succumbed to a fit of giggles, falling sideways onto Percy's lap, startling the bunny who started to climb up the side of the man's chest, barking the whole way as Marco hopped around in circles on his shoulder, as if claiming the territory as his. Percy grinned down at his boyfriend, calling out encouragements to Marco.

"Is there something I should know?"

Marco gave an extra loud yip, tumbling sideways off of Apollo before Percy caught him near his hip bone, he set the bunny onto his shoulder. Percy stared wide eyed at his stepfather, waving weakly as Apollo straightened up, coughing awkwardly.

Percy looked over at his mother who was wearing a very familiar amused half smile, "Hi Paul, when did you get back?"

Behind his stepfather, her mother snorted, grinning teasingly from behind his back, Apollo tilted his head, looking between Percy and Sally, "Has anyone told you that you two look so alike at times it's scary?"

Percy grinned manically, mirroring his mother's expression, "Why thank you."

Apollo added dryly, "And that you look like your father when you do that?"

Percy smirked, "It runs in the family."

Marco yipped again, nuzzling into Percy's neck, causing the demigod to smile, running a finger over the small animals frame.

Paul stepped into the lounge, sitting in the loveseat across from them, arching a single brow, taking on a similar expression, that was dangerously close to Sally's and Percy's.

Apollo snorted, turning to face Percy, "Like hell it runs in the family, it's contagious isn't it?"

Percy rolled his eyes, "Yes Apollo, you are going to start being able to breath underwater too."

A mock scowl painted across his face as he poked him in the side; Percy, doing the mature thing, stuck his tongue out at him.

Marco yipped again, scrambling up onto the top of Percy's head, nestling himself in the messy black hair, staring at Paul from behind a couple of locks Marco had pulled in front of him like a nest.

Paul grinned, "Down Fido."

The bunny did something similar to turning its nose up and then turning around, plopping down onto its side and curling into a ball.

Percy gasped, "Paul, you hurt Marco's feelings! You know he prefers being called Max if you are going to compare him to a dog!"

Paul mock bowed, "Of course, terribly sorry, won't ever do it again."

Sally smacked Paul around the head, "Paul, focus, I know it's hard for you to comprehend, but this is supposed to be a serious situation."

Paul stuck his tongue out, though complying, "Seriously, anything you care to tell me?"

Percy paused for a moment, before stating bluntly, "I'm dating Apollo."

Paul stared between the two, slowly questioning, "You mean..."

Percy confirmed, "Yup, Sun god and everything, you know, with the sun chariot."

Paul folded his hands and stared at the couple, giving the oh so eloquent response of, "Huh..."

Sally coughed, "Well... This is awkward."

The silence was kept till Percy let out a stifled snort, leading to Apollo coughing to hide his laughter, Sally just broke down into shameless giggles, of course dragging Paul with her. This time, Percy fell against Apollo, laughing harder when Marco growled and jumped onto Apollo's head, glaring with all his little bunny might down at Percy. At that point tears were streaming down his face and he was shaking madly in Apollo's lap, his face slowly turning red. Apollo grinned, feeling Marco bristle from the top of his head as Percy fell into his lap.

* * *

Percy sat up against his head board, idly tossing a blue glitter filled ball in the air, watching the glitter swirl around like mist inside the tinted plastic ball. Apollo had sprawled himself out across Percy's lap, his back resting over Percy's lap and his head hanging off the edge of the twin sized bed. Apollo barely even jumped when when Percy hiccuped once again, missing a beat with the ball and letting it fall onto Apollo's stomach.

Apollo sat up, adjusting himself so he was straddling his boyfriends waist, "I am getting tired of your hiccups, so I am going to fix that."

Percy stared wide eyed at him, his breathing quickening when Apollo snaked his arm around his neck and a hand slid up his shirt. Their faces grew warm as their lips touched, Apollo immediately swiped his tongue along Percy's bottom lip, forcing his tongue in between his lips, restraining a moan at the warm, soft tongue sliding back at him after a moment of surprise. Percy's toes curled as Apollo adjusted his hips on top of his crossed legs, brushing against his awakening erection, groaning into the kiss. Apollo kept the kiss sealed, preventing air from going in for about a minute or so, only letting their lips part after Percy whimpered softly, parting briefly and slowing the kiss, though not ceasing to kiss, to breathe shallowly before diving back into the heated kiss. Apollo arched his body, pressing closer to his boyfriend as Percy locked his arms around his mid-back, one hand going up to grab handfuls of blond hair.

Heat sparked across Percy's skin, prompting him to spin Apollo around and pin him to the backboard a smirk spreading across his swollen lips.

They broke the kiss, gasping greedily for air, Percy growled possessively, running his lips over his throat, he jerked his collar to the side, licking down the side of his neck. Apollo let out a quiet moan, tilting his head to the side to expose his neck to his boyfriend.

Percy whispered, "Shh..."

He let his tongue skim over the crux of his neck, placing his lips on the exact spot, he swirled his tongue, sucking on the patch of skin with various levels of intensity, taking Apollo's breath away.

Apollo gasped, seeing lights in his eyes, his hands found one of Percy's nipples, tugging softly on it in response to the hickey in progress. Percy growled into his neck, sending shivers up his spine as he lowered his hand down between Apollo's hips. He squirmed slightly, his arms trembling as he bucked his hips up into Percy's hands.

Percy whispered teasingly into his neck, "I thought you were supposed to be a dom?"

Apollo stuttered, his voice cracking as Percy ran his finger over his zipper, "D-Don't think I let a lot of p-people do this, ju-just, guh... Y-You a-are really g-ahh... g-good."

Apollo whimpered, yes, he actually whimpered, as Percy unbuttoned his jeans, palming his arousal.

He slipped his hand into Apollo's briefs, chuckling when Apollo buried his face in his neck to hide the rather vocal moan.

Apollo pleaded, "D-Don't stop... P-Please, faster..."

Choked gasps rose from his throat as Percy glanced over at Apollo's flushed face, his shallow breathing interrupted by stifled moans and shaking whimpers. Apollo shakily reached down, flicking open the button to his shorts, yanking down the zipper and pushing his hand into the waistband of his underwear. Percy bit down onto Apollo's neck, sliding his hands along the throbbing erection faster, his breathing ragged as Apollo jerkily ran his hands over his arousal in time with his partner, his hands slickened by pre-cum. Apollo desperately tried to silence his moans, even though he had past partners in the past where he could stay perfectly silent, Percy was just unraveling him without even trying, and it felt good. Apollo's shirt had ridden up to his collar bone as they slid down the headboard, exposing his dampening chest.

Apollo stuttered, his hips bucking into Percy's hand, tossing his head back, "T-Tease..."

Percy flicked his thumb lightly over the dripping slit, and grinned wolfishly into his neck, "And you love it."

Apollo hissed, his face flushing harder as he arched his body into Percy, his face burning at the action.

Percy leaned down, licking softly on his earlobe, laughing softly at his reddening face, "Say it."

He growled, only to be cut off in mid-glower by a volant digit flicking provocatively across the vein that was pulsating rapidly on the underside of his erection.

Apollo stuttered, "B-Bastard..."

Percy smirked, purring as he slowed his hand to the point where it was near tortuous, "Say it."

Apollo's face was a violent shade of red, squirming against Percy and firmly keeping his mouth shut. Percy pressed his lips against Apollo's, lowering his hips against Apollo's since his boyfriend had become too distracted to properly think. He wrapped his hands around both their slick appendages, rubbing up and down. Apollo, thoroughly surprised by the action and sheer lust that coursed up through him, opened his mouth, Percy took this opportunity to slip his tongue in and locking his red faced boyfriend into a fierce tongue lock, running his hand faster along their erections, Apollo moaned, shaking violently against the bed, his hands going up around Percy's neck as his legs spread wider, locking high around Percy's back.

Percy growled against his lips, biting down on Apollo's bottom lip, "Say it."

Apollo blushed, staring into the near predatory green eyes, staring half hooded down at him, "I-I lo-lo-ahh-ahhh-ve-ve i-it..."

Apollo blushed and looked away, only for Percy to pull him back into a kiss, quickening his strokes. Apollo arched into the bed, writhing at the touch, his skin over-sensitized to the point where it almost hurt.

Apollo panted out, his eyes glazed and his face flushed and sweaty, "P-P-Percy... I'm s-so c-c-close..."

Percy's only response was to rotate his wrist faster, eliciting muffled moans from his normally composed boyfriend. Heat glowed across their skin, Apollo letting off an intense lusty wave of heat as he got closer to his climax. Apollo tossed his head back and forth, pressing a hand to his mouth as Percy's movements became more rapid and rough. Apollo let out a rather loud moan, his other hand clutching at the sheet as the hot coiling feeling erupted from him, releasing onto his stomach, Percy coming moments later, panting heavily as he nearly collapsed on top of him.

Apollo weakly glared at him as he let his legs fall to either side of Percy's hips, panting out, "You... god... damn... tease..."

Percy smirked, "I have my kinks."

Apollo let his head fall back against his pillow, speaking after he had regained his breath, "I thought you were supposed to be the innocent one in this relationship."

Percy grinned, "Annabeth just never tolerated me teasing her this much, now that I have you, I can release all my sexually repressed intentions."

Apollo huffed, "Fine. But next time we go at it, I am topping."

Percy let his characteristic amused lopsided smile onto his face, whispering as he snapped the waistband of the gods briefs, "Deal. But the time after that, I get to make you scream and moan as much as I want when we get to your bedroom, you may like seeing me blushing, but I_ love_ hearing you moaning."

Apollo groaned, "I think you are going to be the only one ever, who has topped me more than once."

Percy growled possessively, "And I damn well intend to be the only one to ever."

Apollo blushed, letting his hands fall back to the pillows, staring back up at the 18 year old who had propped himself up on his elbows, brushing his lips against the sun gods.

Apollo let out a happy sigh as Percy began to absentmindedly play with his hair, rolling onto his side as Percy reached over and grabbed a couple tissues, commenting cheekily, "Well that got rid of the hiccups, didn't it?"

* * *

***whistles* It started out with a make out scene as a reason to get rid of a case of hiccups, then it turned into that. Oh, I just took the Uke Seme test, and I am a Sadistic Seme, BeyondBirthdayxX (Yes readers of the New Girl, this is her) You are the only Uke, next to xXYoraXx (would use pet names but don't want to degrade you right now, I'll just tease you over e-mail.) Oh, guys, I am going to start regulating my updates, I realized how inconsistent they are and should probably make an update day, I'm going to update every Sunday, kay? Unless I do a special holiday chappie or have exams and that sad sad shit. This rule goes for my new story Reality or Dementia? Yes I made a new story, it's a Katekyo Hitman Reborn story and I am updating it seconds after I update this. Here is the story summary... **  
**He let out something akin to a strangled sob as his knees hit the concrete, pulling him further away from reality and into a place far more darker then the world he was in now. And it scared him. WARNING: SUICIDE ATTEMPT, Schizo!Tsuna**  
**Rated: Fiction T - English - Hurt/Comfort/Angst - Reviews: 1 - Words: 1,046 - Published: 06-10-12**

**Reviews:**

**Sharon T.: Thank you! No problem**

**Moruken no Ken: I know right? I just had to add that, who can resist a good food fight? And they are? Aren't they?**

**Jalika123: Yeah, I enjoyed writing that too, and yeah, I realized it may be a tad unrealistic, but after he saw how well Percy could handle Apollo and how happy he looked, he may have relented a bit... especially after Percy gave him the puppy dog eyes**

**Nico Di Angelo's Babe: Ah, I can't have you dying! I need my valuable readers! Marco! Go get the jaws of life! *bunny hops off and comes back dragging impossibly big pair of plier looking thing-a-majigs* *takes the jaws of life and pulls out a can of Yaoi and opens it dramatically* *pours it down your throat* There! That'll be enough to revive you!**

**Mango21: Actually, that my dear, is a coincidence, wait- they have a show, I thought they were a band? *Shakes head* I actually got that off a joke my friend and I do *shrugs* but, what ever, good to know there are other geniuses out there besides me.**

**Onii-chan~ (Yesh, she gets a special name =3= Her name is [Awakening In Crimson] if you are curious): Hah, I know~ Oh, by the way, you are gonna have to bring the toaster if we wanna go to the park and make toaster strudels my daddy said we couldn't borrow the toaster, I'll see if I can get the toaster strudels... Yeah people reading this, we actually planned this, just like the biscuits...**

**Review! I don't own PJaTO! Or Charlie the Unicorn...**


	8. What're you doing Playing with your hair

Apollo was leaning back on the black leather couch, Percy laying back into his chest as the sunlight spilled over their bodies, warming them. He ran the messy black locks through his hands, resting his head back up against the armrest, and closing his eyes. He cracked an eye open again when Percy rolled over in his lap, weaving his arms under his chest and resting his head on his collar bone. Percy liked how Apollo was in a constant warm state, especially in the morning when they are in bed and the winter chill is beginning to creep up on them. Though, he has to say he likes it even more when they are... intimate. Percy curled against his body, stretching over him, his muscles rippling under the t-shirt from the bag Percy had picked up from his mother's.

Percy yawned, "What are we going to do today?"

Apollo hummed, "Good question."

They sat in silence for a few moments, contemplating what to do, finally, Apollo broke the silence, "I could show you around Olympus?"

Percy shrugged, "Sure, I don't exactly know where everything is, only where your house is and the throne room..."

Apollo laughed, sitting up and pulling Percy up, dragging him over towards the door, a grin lighting Apollo's face. Percy trailed along curiously, staying close to Apollo, he wondered if he realized he was holding his hand...

Percy looked around him with intrigue as Apollo pulled him down the mosaic decorated streets of Olympus. He looked back down at the tiles down beneath him, they depicted battles, feasts, and victories. He knew people were staring at them, but he honestly couldn't care less, and he didn't think Apollo could either judging by the look on his face.

Apollo turned around, his bright blue eyes sparkling as he turned the corner, tugging on Percy's wrist to get him to keep up, "C'mon, I wanna show you the garden!"

The immortals that were milling around on the streets were staring at the couple, noting with raised brows how Apollo kept his hand locked around Percy's, keeping the demigod close next to him.

Apollo turned his head, squeezing his hand and smiling softly at him, Percy smiled back, ducking his head to hide his blush, speeding up his pace to keep up with his eager boyfriend. Boyfriend. The word made his heart beat faster in his chest, making his breath hitch at the simple thought, but he liked it.

He looked up as they passed into an arch of gold with ivory vines twisting delicately along the archway with ruby flowers budding periodically down the vine. Glass panels tinted with blue were lined up in long thick panes between the towering pillars.

Percy stared at the garden inside the greenhouse like structure, slight awe showing on his face at the near perfection of the greenhouse, he didn't exactly like how tame it was, but he didn't dislike it. Flowers bloomed within the confines of pale gray river stones, lilies as dark as blood flourished in sparse patches between the laces of baby's breath. Pink heathers lined the areas of lilies, hanging fragilely off their stems and framing the dew dotted flowers. Blue morning glories filled another section, each one carefully bridled into place by the river rocks. Yellow marigolds and golden sunflowers bloomed tamely within their confines. Rich vermillion Californian Poppies mixed in with flaming orange dahlias in one circle of stones. Ivy and grass crawled over one circle with green chrysanthemums flourishing brilliantly in the grass. Violets and Petunias bloomed among the foliage, the flowers blooming across the courtyard like a rainbow. The seven sections of flowers all circled around a stele of a young girl holding her hands to the air, a silken looking ribbon bound around her eyes. A thin veil of mist erupted from her hands, bathing the flowers in a sparkling mist, cooling on their skin as they strolled closer to the fountain statue.

Apollo dragged him over to a stone bench, looking up at the sparkling glass panes around him, "You know, this is one of my favorite places on Olympus, it's really peaceful."

Percy looked around in wonder, staring curiously at the vibrant turquoise dragonfly that landed on a nearby heather, its long teardrop shaped wings beating softly, taking off after a moment's rest. He contained a yawn, his vision blurring slightly as the grogginess from this morning was slowly catching up to him, leaning over, he rested his head over on Apollo's shoulder, closing his eyes as Apollo softly squeezed his hand, leaning into the man. Apollo turned his head slightly to brush his lips briefly against the side of his companions head, noting with delight the small smile that graced his lips.

Apollo whispered, ignoring the gods and goddesses sneaking into the archway to look at the couple, "Tired?"

Percy nodded, closing his eyes and humming in response to the thumb that was running soothingly over his hand, "Yeah... I think it's just because I have to go to camp in a couple days to welcome new demigods and help out, Chiron asked me a while ago..."

Apollo, released his hand, wrapping his arm around his boyfriends waist, pulling him closer to his side, "Really? Then I'll have to do something in the time before that, won't I?"

Percy let the smile grow, amusement lacing his tone, "And what exactly are you going to 'do' about it?"

Apollo hummed into his ear, a smirk tugging on his lips, "Everything."

With that, Apollo reached over and locked his other arm around Percy's waist, swiftly flipping him around and placing him on his lap before Percy could process what was happening. Percy had enough restraint to keep back the squeak that he was really tempted to let out, simply shooting Apollo a look.

The god laughed, snaking his arms around his lower back, "You're cute when you do that."

Percy flushed, "I'm not cute."

Apollo grinned, pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose, "Of course."

Percy stuck his tongue out, quickly putting it back in when Apollo made a move to bite down on the organ.

Percy stated dryly, "Apollo, remember, unless you are going to jump me in public, calm down."

Apollo blushed, just now noticing how aroused he was becoming, mumbling, "Shut up... It's your fault for being too sexy..."

Percy snorted, "My fault? I just said I was tired, you turned that into this."

He gestured between him, that oh so infuriatingly annoying, yet cute, half-smile slipping onto his face.

Percy stuck his tongue out when Apollo growled, quickly drawing it back into his mouth when Apollo clicked his teeth, trying to bite down on the organ.

Percy laughed again, unable to hold back the amusement, laughing even harder when Apollo pouted, "Meanie."

Percy kissed him on the lips, his arms going up around his boyfriend's neck, "And you love it."

The demigod smirked at the blush that spread fairly quickly across Apollo's face, intentionally teasing the god.

Percy grinned cheekily as Apollo swatted him on the arse, kissing him on the lips. He reached up, running his hand through the soft charcoal hair, focusing on a long pale white streak that had been overlapped by the long black bangs that swept across his face. He curled the nearly snow white lock around his finger, his hand running over the contrasting tress.

Percy wrinkled his nose, "What are you doing?"

Apollo responded easily, "Playing with your hair."

The demigod looked up to the singular strip of white, questioning, "Why?"

Apollo threaded the piece of hair curiously through his fingers, grinning, "Cuz' It's fun."

Percy rolled his eyes, content to let Apollo continue to play with his hair, occasionally leaning into his touch when he felt like it. Bliss painted across his features as he closed his eyes, Apollo's hand brushing gently across his cheek.

A sharp cough broke the couple out of their own separate world, the two looking over to the side, both wearing twin faces of annoyance.

They both automatically responded, "What?"

Then they noticed the raised brows of the goddesses, blinking for a moment, Apollo sheepishly responded, "Eheh, Hi Athena, Demeter."

Percy nodded respectfully to the two goddesses, "Good day Lady Athena, Lady Demeter."

The goddesses nodded back, sitting down on the bench opposite of the couple, "Perseus, Apollo."

Percy shifted around, adjusting himself so he was sitting on Apollo's lap with his back resting against Apollo's chest, Apollo's arms never unlocking around Percy during the process.

Athena crossed her legs, staring curiously at the couple, "So you have decided to go public?"

Apollo nodded, placing his head on his shoulder, "Yes, yes we are."

Demeter stared at the two before slowly responding, "I never thought I would say this... But Aphrodite was right, you two really are cute together."

Percy's cheeks pinked, turning his head to look away from the duo of goddesses, Apollo quickly burying his face into Percy's neck to hide the red that was blotting across his tan skin.

Demeter cooed, "Aww, too cute."

Percy blushed harder, bringing his hands up to his face to hide his gaze from the cooing goddess. The demigod wrinkled his nose, squirming slightly in discomfort, until the godling sneezed, shaking Apollo out of his embarrassment. The child of the sea sneezed again, and again, and again. Percy rubbed at his slightly watering eyes, discomfort coloring his face as he sniffled, sneezing once again.

Concern immediately seized the god as he looked wide eyed at his boyfriend, "Are you alright?", the god pressed a hand to Percy's head, frowning, "You're warm, do you feel any other symptoms, aches, pain, discomfort?"

Percy flustered, squirming under the heeding gaze of his boyfriend, "M'fine 'Pollo, it's just a cold, probably caught it when we were out in the forest last night."

Apollo pursed his lips, pressing his hand once again to his forehead, "101.2, you're burning up."

Percy shot him a disgruntled look, averting his gaze when Apollo responded, "I'm the God of Medicine, it comes with the title."

Percy sneezed again, causing Apollo's brows to furrow, questioning, "Gods, Percy, why didn't you tell me you were sick."

Percy mumbled, attempting to weakly swat away the hand, "I don't know, I've never really been sick before..."

Apollo tsked, "Then it's about time you are sick, I am honestly surprised you haven't been sick with your track record."

Percy argued feebly, "What do you mean with my track record?"

Apollo raised a brown, and began listing off things, "The Master Bolt, The Sea of Monsters, Atlas, The Labyrinth, Kronos, th-"

Percy held his hands up, "Okay, okay! I get the point, no need to rub it in..."

Apollo grinned triumphantly, taking Percy's hand and standing up, turning to make a half bow at the goddesses, "Excuse me Athena, Demeter, I have to take care of my boyfriend, terribly sorry."

Demeter giggled and waved the god away, smiling at the pair, "Go you two."

Athena simply dismissed Apollo's overly dramatic exit, Apollo nodded once more, sliding his arm around his continually sneezing boyfriends waist, steering him to the archway, sighing.

* * *

Percy sneezed again, his knees weakening as he fell forward onto Apollo, his arms going up around his neck. Apollo stripped the sick demigod down to his briefs, reaching over to the drawer to pull out a pair of sweatpants. Fever flushed his cheeks, the fever spiking unevenly as the cool air hit his back, shivering as the pleasant feeling crawled across his sweaty skin.

Apollo kicked off his shoes, crawling onto his bed and laying the half-disoriented male onto the sheet. As he laid down next to him, Percy immediately rolled over and curled up to his side, sneezing quietly as he balled himself up and pressed into the gods chest.

The Sun god chuckled, "Good night."

Percy mumbled incoherently, "Mmm... warm..."

* * *

Blurred shapes danced in his vision as he blinked, warmth surrounding him in a dry heat. He groaned, shifting uneasily under the thick cream comforter. He relaxed as a hand carded soothingly through his hair, leaning into the touch, he took instant comfort in the minstration.

He heard a soft voice murmur in his ear, "Percy..."

He groaned softly in response, barely able to concentrate on the next sentence, "Perce, I'm going to take you into the bathroom, okay? I'm going to give you a ice bath."

He nodded sleepily, only objecting when he felt a change in elevation, his body going limp in Apollo's arms.

He heard the vague sounds of water rushing as he was settled into sitting position in Apollo's lap. Apollo's hand tugged down the pair of sweatpants he was wearing, his underwear following after and an arm going under his knees.

Water creeped up his body, cooling and shifting over his skin as his body submerged underneath the animated liquid. His head slipped underneath the water, his breath barely hitching at the shift in the substance he was breathing. The headache and fever began to fade as the water floated around his body in a cool caress, giving him some ground of where he was. Cubical sections of ice glided over his skin, bumping idly into his body as the ice rigidly collided together, making chimes and clinks of noise underneath the water.

His eyes opened once more, staring up through the film of wavering water and crystalline ice. His eyes met with two other pairs, one sea green and the other sky blue, blinking slowly to make out the features.

He thought confusedly, "What is dad doing here?"

Another pair of eyes appeared over the edge of the basin, they were a stormy gray, Annabeth? No, not Annabeth, she didn't have black hair...

Lady Athena, what was she doing here? Percy closed his eyes, a thrumming throb returning to the back of his head, it was irritating, so, he was just going to ignore it. He rolled onto his side, curling into a ball, and taking a deep breath of water. He felt a hand submerge into the water, reaching down and running a hand thru his hair. The child of the sea let out something that sounded like a trill, a stream of water bubbling up from his mouth.

Percy closed his eyes, bringing his arms up around his head, and slowly drifting off into unconsciousness.

* * *

Apollo sat up against the headboard with Percy's head resting on his lap, running his hands through the dark black locks every once in awhile. A pair of wire framed reading glasses were perched on his nose, a medical journal held up in one hand as he carded a hand through his hair. A knock disrupted the god from his readings, causing him to look up at the door.

He set down the journal, he called out, "Come in."

The door opened and Athena and Poseidon stepped in, Sea God greeting Apollo, "Hey Apollo, what's this I hear about Percy being sick?"

Apollo looked down at his boyfriend, running his hand through his hair, "He's running a fever and when he is awake he is sneezing non-stop. I've been checking his temperature every fifteen minutes, last I checked it was 102.4."

Apollo took the reading glasses off and placed them on top of the medical journal, "I can understand Poseidon coming along but Athena? I am curious to why you are here."

Athena shrugged, "I am only here because I informed Poseidon about his son and I wished to see how the sea spawn is doing."

Apollo smiled in amusement, looking down and pressing a hand to Percy's forehead, "Well he has a temperature of..."

Apollo's smile died as he swore, shaking Percy's shoulder, "104.7 and rising, Poseidon I need you to fill the bathtub with cold water and ice, we need to cool him down, Athena, I need you to grab my medical kit from under the sink and put it next to my bed."

He leaned down, opening the drawer and rummaging through the contents before pulling out a pen light and bending over Percy. He shone the light in his eye, smoothing a hand over his forehead as he muttered under his breath.

He shook him by the shoulder again, "Percy..."

The fevered male shifted around, he told him, "Perce, I'm going to take you into the bathroom, okay? I'm going to give you a ice bath."

He continued carding his hand through his hair, hurriedly picking up his feverish boyfriend, striding swiftly to the bathroom. He knelt down on the bath rug, balancing the ailed 18 year old on his lap. He removed the sweatpants he had put on him earlier, his underwear following as he hooked his arm underneath his leg and carefully laid him inside the tub.

Percy went under the water, scaring the God of Medicine for a moment until Poseidon placed a hand on his shoulder, "Stop, let him, the water can heal him better."

Air bubbles floated up from his body, and his breathing never stopped as he submerged underwater. Athena stood behind the two, looking at Apollo, it had been a while since she had seen Apollo in medical mode. The clouded green eyes opened slightly, his eyes fluttering every few moments as he stared up at the two gods crouched over the tub, waiting with baited breath. The green eyes floated, disoriented, over to the side and met with his fathers, confusion wavering in his gaze. Athena placed a hand on the edge of the tub, crouching down and staring at the demigod, watching as the pale green met iron gray. Percy's eyebrows furrowed under the water, staring up heavily at the goddess. The demigod rolled onto his side, curling into a ball and closed his eyes, letting the ice flow around him. Apollo reached down and ran his hand through the dark hair, letting a weak smile slip onto his face as a low trilling sound left the demigods lips under the water. He raised his arms up above his head and burrowed into himself, yawning under the water as he closed his eyes, the gods and goddess staring down at him with concern.

* * *

**Holy hell in a handbasket, I am on time, don't kill me, you might kill me for Reality and Dementia because I am going to change the update day to Monday, cuz then updating all at once is hard people. It's haaaard. I actually had writers block. The thing is, I have the next 2 or so chapters planned out... sad isn't it? Guys, I have made a cover page for W+F=R? Just go to this site, feel free to check out my other art on there, I am thinking on a cover for Reality and Dementia**

**hiddenbywords .deviantart art/ Water-Plus-Fire-Equals-Romace- 309852422**

**Yesh, now, Reviews~**

**Sharon T: Haha, thank you**

**Sciencelover: Thank you, I know right, death threats always seem to come naturally to me. And Annabeth... all I am going to say is I have plans for her. And yesh, gotta love the family moments**

**jalika123: Haha, sankyu, I do try, yesh, Parents never wanna see their kids grow up, and yesh Marco-kun~~~**

**Anon: Yeah, I really should, shouldn't I? I completely forgot about that, I am changing the rating now, thank you for the reminder.**

**Review, those things keep me alive and kicking, always taking requests if you want guys**


	9. You have to admit, it's cute

Percy pulled the pair of sweatpants off clumsily, a wave of dizziness rolling through him as he stood up momentarily to pull the clothing off of him. He felt a pair of arms going underneath and around his chest, holding him up as he kicked the trousers off with his foot, sliding his arm around Apollo's shoulders. Poseidon handed him the black, white, and blue boardshorts, watching cautiously as his son pushed his foot through the swimsuit as he stood on one trembling leg. Percy grit his teeth in concentration as he struggled to stay upright without collapsing into Apollo's arms, his nails digging into Apollo' shoulder, leaving red crescent marks. Apollo gently helped Percy push the shorts up his hips, ignoring the minute twinge of pain he received from the harsh grasp Percy held on his shoulder. Percy trembled as he leaned against Apollo, letting out short pants of exhaustion, his arm shaking as it held its grip on the god.

Apollo looked into Percy's sweat sheened face, "Will you you be okay to do this Percy?"

Percy ground out, trying to concentrate on staying upright without collapsing, "I'm... Fine... Just... Tired... This will... help..."

Apollo nodded, carefully guiding him to the rim of the indoor pool, stepping closer to the edge, "Here, just, be careful."

The ailed teen nodded his head against Apollo's shoulder, gasping out shakily, "I'll be... fine..."

Poseidon nodded and stepped next to his son, wearing a pair of swim shorts also, "He'll be fine, I'm going in with him."

Apollo nodded hesitantly after a moment, shifting his arms around his chest, "Fine, Perce, you ready?"

Percy's legs shook as his toes hung over the tiles of the pool, he closed his eyes and fell forward into the water, the shock of coolness barely even registering. Icy water held his body in mid-float, soaking into his skin and running through his veins like frozen lava, searing in his body with a frosting burn.

Water filled his mouth and filtered through his lungs, the ache of fever and sickness ebbing away with every breath. His feet kicked out, touching the bottom of the tiled floor, grazing the floor with his toes. He reached out with his hands, feeling cool tile underneath his fingertips and his knees. A loud rush of water flourished out above him, though he didn't open his eyes, only concentrating on the feeling of the frigid stone beneath him.

Poseidon took long strokes towards the bottom of the deep end, his vision clearing instantly after the torrent of air bubbles dissipated around him. His son was curled up on the cold stone floor like it was a bed, his eyes closed and hair floating out around him like a halo. Streams of water blew out from his mouth clearly as Poseidon swam closer down to Percy. The gods feet touched the floor next to his son and he sat down cross legged next to the ailed demigod. Poseidon reached out and ran a hand through Percy's hair, causing the green eyes to open slightly, blinking rapidly to dispel the feeling of change of air to water. The teen pushed himself up onto his elbows, staring blearily up at his father. Poseidon had the overwhelming urge to to take his son into his arms and never let go, he looked so vulnerable... He hated seeing him like this, if he could guess, he would say that very few people have seen him like this.

Percy whispered, "Dad?"

Poseidon, leaned down and took his son into his arms, setting him onto his lap, "Shh... Don't worry Percy."

The demigod stiffened for a moment, he hadn't had a constant father figure in his life till he was thirteen, yes, he had found out Poseidon was his father at twelve, but he couldn't be there, even if he wanted even then, Paul had never hugged him due to his age, so he didn't really understand this, just like how he had never understood what it was like when kids had come to school on Father's day with their dad and boasted about how great he was, he never understood it when all he knew was that Gabe was supposed to be his father, and how the hell can you got to school and brag about a man that beats you and your mother, wastes your college fund and tells you every day you were a mistake.

Finally, he relaxed, letting his father cradle him against his chest, the fever breaking down his defences and allowing him to lean into his touch, tears dissolving into the water and his body shaking as he ducked his head into his father's chest, sobs distorted into the water and filtering through his ears.

Poseidon stared shocked at his son, he had never seen Percy cry, he had always seen him acting strong, resolute, and stubborn. His mind raced as he remembered vaguely Apollo expressing his disgust at one of the meetings after his son had retrieved Zeus's lightning bolt about his son's living situation. He mentioned a vile unscrupulous man that Sally had married, he had explained that Sally had married Gabe because of his scent, it masked everything in the area with a repulsive musk, covering even the strongest scent of a demigod. Apollo then proceeded to explain that he had the oracle possess him while he was with Artemis, he remembered nothing of what he said, and had to have Artemis explain to him what happened, she said he had stiffened in his seat in the middle of one of their debates, his head snapping back and his body shaking as he gripped the arms of his chair, a green aura enveloping him. He stood up and seized Artemis by the front of her robes and began speaking, she said it sounded like three people were speaking through him at once, his eyes had turned a sickly green that had run into his sclera.

His skin had paled and he was sweating as he shook Artemis, gasping out, "You need to save him, he is our only hope! The son of Poseidon must live! The child needs to live, save him, SAVE HIM! The man with the odor that masks his scent is dangerous, you need to stop him, kill him if you have to! Just protect the saviour! He is our only hope, if he dies, Olympus will fall to ruins and the Titans will rule once more! Save him, save him, SAVE HIM!", he screeched, he had slammed her into the wall hard enough to crack the marble, his eyes crazed and swirling with green mist and his skin bone white.

He then collapsed into Artemis's arms, passed out and gasping for air. That disturbed the Olympians quite a bit, it had been a long time since the Oracle had Possessed Apollo, and the fact that the oracle had gotten violent meant something bad had happened. After the god had woken up and Artemis had informed him of what he said, he immediately went to Poseidon and demanded, yes demanded, to know, whether or not, that he had a child, where it was, and how old it was. Poseidon nearly had a heart attack when he had heard that, stuttering out the answers after he recognized the look in Apollo's eyes, and that look, wasn't a good look to defy, even Zeus knew not to oppose it, as he had seen the aftermath of the disaster, and Pompeii was something Apollo was never going to let Zeus forget.

Apollo had rushed to the apartment complex through the rain and snuck into the hallway, nearly gagging at the scent, holding his breath instead. He heard as soon as he had pressed his ear to the doorway, the screams of an oily voice and a child's crying. He dissolved and appeared right outside the living room parlor where the fighting got louder, and the soft pleads of a woman's voice. He looked around the corner to see the woman cowering against the wall with her hand clutching at her stomach, blood rushing over her fingers. Thunder clapped and lightning flashed across the scene, illuminating the scene of a man bringing a leather belt down on a three year old, blood already covering the floor. Apollo immediately sent an arrow through the air, slicing the belt in half and slicing Gabes hand, subduing the man. He unsheathed the dagger on the side of his hip and rushed forward, slamming the butt down onto the back of his head. Hard. He kicked the man in the side, as to keep the worthless sack of flesh to fall onto the shaking child. He quickly healed the trembling child and frowned, a couple more hits would have killed him, his ribs had already broke and he had a minor concussion. He coaxed Percy over to his mother, letting him latch onto her arm, he healed her too and held a hand to his lips, mouthing not to tell or say anything.

He cast a disgusted look over at Gabe and set the mist onto him, planting voices in his head to tell him to cease beating children and others, especially children. He erased his memory and left, before turning around and casting the mist on the two, startled when the woman just smiled knowingly and made a motion of zipping her lips shut. The Olympians were outraged, even Hera was seething, though they suspected that was because of Gabe beating his wife. Poseidon was outraged, it took them nearly an hour to unflood the throne room and another thirty minutes to calm him down. From then on Apollo had continued checking in on the demigod periodically until he had reached camp, refusing until that day to tell Poseidon how and why he knew about his child. In the middle of the meeting as Poseidon was continuing to seeth, Apollo broke out into laughter, hysterical tears running down his face, catching Poseidons attention. He questioned angrily if he thought it was funny the fact that his son was being beat. Apollo shook his head negatively, sobering after a moment, though a silly smile still on his face. He responded no and just told them to watch out for the newspapers for the next couple of days. Immediately, the Sea God collected all the newspapers he could for the next two days, on the third day of his search, he found a art journal and caught Sally's name in the print on front leading to a page in the middle of the magazine, "The Poker Player", as she had dubbed it, and distinctly remembering Apollo's description, he immediately realized what had happened. Until this moment he had never remembered Percy's raising, because he had turned out so well from what he had seen and heard.

Poseidon cradled the trembling body to himself, mumbling watery comforts into his child's body. He knew, that his son had seen many things, done many things that he lives to regret, but he went into the Titan war a child, and came out a child. He had never been given a chance to have a childhood, forced to grow up at a young age in order to survive, to see him like this... It made him regret many of his actions, wishing he had pushed to stay with Percy.

Poseidon slipped his arms under Percy's legs and kicked off the bottom of the pool, swimming over to the smooth mosaiced wall. Sighing, he let his head roll back and hit the tile as he adjusted his son in his lap

Silence coated the room as Apollo laid back against the headboard, his hands running absently through Percy's damp hair. The demigod was laying up next to his boyfriend, his hands clenched into Apollo's shirt. Poseidon and Athena were over by the window debating quietly as not to disturb Percy, occasionally shooting the duo a glance.

Percy mumbled incoherently into Apollo's shirt, curling into the Gods' side. Apollo looked down again when Percy shifted restlessly rolling over onto his stomach, and then onto his side. By the time he was done rolling around, he was laying half onto Apollo, his head hanging over the other side of his chest. The gods and goddess had their attention caught halfway through Percy's shifting, and were staring amusedly at the godling with a half smile. Percy yawned, curling over Apollo, who had to slide down to keep comfortable with his boyfriend laying on top of him. Apollo pulled the demigod into a better position so he was just laying on top of Apollo with his head resting in the crook of his neck. The three Olympians shared an amused glance as Percy mumbled again, yawning and settling down once Apollo stopped moving.

Poseidon snorted, "This is just too good."

Apollo blushed, letting his head fall back down onto the pillows, "Shut up..."

Athena giggled, "I think it's cute."

Poseidon stared wide eyed at the goddess, "Did... You just giggled."

Athena laughed quietly, "You have to admit, it is cute."

Athena quieted down, staring into her lap as she ran her hand through her neat black curls, she sighed, "I still can't believe my daughter did something so... unwise. It's just not like her to do such a thing. That was something, if I had guessed out of the two of them, that Perseus would have done."

Poseidon bristled, "You really think my son would have done something like that?"

Athena leaned back, closing her eyes, "Before, yes, now? Honestly, no, now that I have looked past my own views, I realized, he really isn't a bad child. He is brave, cunning, and loyal almost to a fault. I hate to admit it... But yes. He is smart to a point. To a point Poseidon! He is still another seaweed brain."

Apollo laughed, watching as they continued to bicker, he continued running his hand through his boyfriends hair, looking down at the demigod resting on his chest. He closed his eyes with a sigh, looking out of the window towards the setting sun, his eyes sagging as he listened to the vague sound of the two olympians bickering, and the sound of Percy breathing softly in and out. Later the two stopped their bickering long enough to realize the two were asleep.

... Oh god I am sooooo sorry. I am a horrible fucker, ain't I? I feel so bad... And this chapter sucks too... Anyway, this chappie gives in a little insight to Percy's home life and shit bla bla bla. I am a horrible fucker. Bla.

*slams head to desk* Writers block hit me like a motherfucking freight train... And I hated it. I haven't updated Reality or Dementia yet. And I am like six paragraphs in. Fuck. My. Life. Art just decided to pistol whip me in the face and tell me to draw at gun point or else I would explode from the ideas, then new plot buffalos, yes I said buffalos that is how big of an idea they are, stampeded and none of them were about this story. *sob* You think you are angry, imagine me, I feel so bad... Fuck.

* * *

**Reviews**

**Emthereble: Sankyu. I am a horrible person.**

**Onii-chan: Sankyu. I am a horrible person for not updating**

**Guest: Please log in and review, and yes, he is a sexy doctor.**

**Miette in the Rain: Who knows *claps hands and makes a rainbow***

**Sciencelover: Sexy. Fuggin. Doctor.**

**Jalika123: Oh, I have plans *rubs hands together and muhahahahas***

**Sharon T.: Great work? What great work? This is shit, and I feel like it for not updating it in like four months. Writers block is a bitch.**

**Bri Castellan: Oh god, I just realized I left it with a cliff hanger. I am a nasty nasty person *slams head through desk***

**DxLover: And I am sorry you waited for so long see above comments for further information and go to to see how bad I feel.**

**Guest: Again, when you review, please log in and thank you for liking this.**

**Darklove12489: Hah! I got your username in one go! Brilliant! Now. I am sorry, refer to earlier comments and drop the complaints into the pink box which I will proceed to use to guilt trip myself for not updating and picking it to be the color pink**

**Heyitsamber: Why that is incorrect. I am late by... *checks broken watch with the little kitties on it* Exactly three months today. And I feel like the biggest bitch for it, so please, feel free to beat me with a lead pipe.**

**Guest: Thank you, and sorry for the long wait!**  
**Bookdancer: Tank you and I am really late *slams head into broken pieces of desk***

**kyoko12989: Tankyu!**

**Pyxis Callisto Black Riddle: Mmhmm, yush**

**Mizuki 8D: ^ Why**

**Guest: ^ Yes**

**Kimberly Ann Fenton: ^ I**

**Godess bubbles: ^ am an**

**The Forever young one: ^ idiot.**

***starts poking broken desk* *sigh* Time to buy another desk.**


	10. Authors Note: Important, please read

Hello guys, I apologize for my inactivity as of lately, I have lost interest in certain stories, and I feel when I go back to them, as if they aren't my best work. So as of now I am going to be rewriting everything! I have not updated for almost a year or more on most of my stories, and my writing has improved vastly, so do be patient. Some of them I will be renaming, some of them I am revamping completely, again, I apologize if I have kept many of you waiting, in the mean time, I will be giving updates so check this page for updates.

**Story Progess:**

_Water Plus Fire Equals Romance:_

Chapter One: UPDATED AND REPLACED

Chapter Two: Currently Working on

Chapter Three: "

Chapter Four: "

Chapter Five: "

Chapter Six: "

Chapter Seven: "

Chapter Eight: "

_Of Cardinals and Lions:_

{This story will be renamed and turned into a multi-chaptered story hopefully. This is fourth or fifth on my to-do-list. The story will start out in their last year of high school and I will try to recapture their characterization properly this time, I have this problem with doing such things when it comes to my stories.}

Chapter One: Yet to be written

_Reality or Dementia:_

{This is actually one of the stories I am partially satisfied with, and will be continued as soon as I figure out a plot diagram.}

Chapter One: Done and Posted

Chapter Two: Done and Posted

Chapter Three: Currently in Progress

_Broken Inside:_

{I do plan on extending and expanding a bit more on this one, though it will still be a one shot.}

_Morning Light:_

{There is the possibility I will redo the entire story structure and alter what little plot there is there, maybe expand a bit on the lime, turn it into a lemon possibly.}

_Little Cloud of Joy:_

{*sigh* I am truly sorry guys, I just can't keep writing this, I just can't, so if anyone wants to adopt it and remake it, feel free, I am truly sorry.}


End file.
